Bless your Soul (Sequel to Never was and Never will be)
by Men's Dormitory
Summary: This is the sequel to my "Never was and Never will be" story. We left off with Milly being upset with Jacob and refusing to accept the imprint due to Jacob running off when she needed him. This will take place during Breaking Dawn. Bella will not be pregnant straight from her honeymoon. The story will start almost at the end of senior year. Hope you enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Hi guys!**

 **I wanted to post this author note so I can say thank you to all my readers!**

 **I really appreciate all the comments that were left on my story.**

 **It really inspired me to keep going and finish.**

 **This is going to be the sequel and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **I also listen to suggestion, so don't be afraid to tell me where you want this story to be headed.**

 **Stay tuned! The first chapter will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Hi Guys! I am so excited about starting this sequel and continuing Milly's journey. I apologize for taking so long. I've been going through some obstacles and then my laptop broke! But things are getting better and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Note: Hey guys! This chapter has been revised and updated! Enjoy!**

"I have not been able to sleep in weeks," I told Leah as I rubbed my eyes.

"Have you talked to Jacob?" She asked. I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"I'm trying to see how long I can go before this imprint forces me to acknowledge him." Leah gave me a frown.

"At least bump shoulders or something. You're starting to look terrible again," She reasoned.

"No, no. I can handle it. I'm going to google what can help me fall asleep. I got this," I said while getting up and moving to my desktop.

"I don't think camomile tea is going to beat the power of a imprint," she stated.

"No, but maybe Benadryl can. I've looked it up and people sometimes drink it to go to sleep," I said while giving her a big smile.

"Oh no. It's too late to go to the store and buy you some Benadryl. It's probably not even going to work." I gave Leah a pout hoping it would work on her, but she didn't budge.

"Fine, I just won't sleep another night. It's okay, I don't sleep anyways. I can just wait until my body just gives out," I said trying to make her feel guilty. Leah gave out a big sigh.

"Mom has Benadryl at home from when we weren't wolves. I'll bring you the bottle," she agreed. I clapped happily as she jumped out my bedroom window.

It's been about 4 months since Jacob had return for Bella's Wedding. I was still adjusting to Jacob being back in the picture. I could feel the imprint bond go crazy whenever Jacob was around. My heart would start racing and I could feel heat travel from my face to my toes. It was like the imprint was trying to force me to acknowledge him. Some days, the sensations are too much to handle. When I felt too drained, I would reluctantly hold Jacob's hand for a minute or give him a hug. It's extremely awkward because you can tell that I didn't want to be in that position, but I had no choice. Jacob never protested or even asked me why. I wasn't sure if he understood what was going on, or if he even had the same issues as I.

I didn't know about what was going on with Bella or Edward after the wedding, but I was pretty sure they are enjoying their vampire lives. Carlisle had told me that Bella and Edward were going to move to Alaska after Bella turned to a vampire. Apparently they had family up in Alaska and was going to join their coven. He also told me that once everything is settled in Alaska, the whole family was going to move as well. It saddened me that they were leaving, but I knew it was the life of a vampire. People would become suspicious when they don't age. Besides that, it's been pretty quiet in La Push, which has been a relief for me. There has been no sign of danger and Alice hasn't gotten another vision regarding the Volturi. Carlisle believed that once the Volturi see Bella as a vampire, their interest in me will fade. Their main target was Bella since apparently, she had went to Europe to save Edward and they found out that she was immune to all vampire powers. I couldn't believe that happened, and I didn't know any of this. So many things happen under our noses that we are oblivious too.

Leah finally climbed through my window.

"I got it," she said while throwing the bottle at me.

"Man, you're a life savor!" I said while opening it and taking a big gulp.

"Yeah, just don't overdose on it," she said while grimacing.

"I won't. Either way, I don't think the imprint would allow me to kill myself medically... not that I have tried it," I said quickly while putting the bottle on my counter.

"I hate Jacob, especially after what he did to you, but have you not considered maybe starting a friendship?" She suggested. I shook my head furiously.

"No way Jose. He doesn't deserve it," I said stubbornly.

"I agree, he doesn't, but maybe it will calm the imprint down," she pushed.

"I can't Leah. He hurt me so bad. He made me feel second again, he wiped his butt with my feelings, and what he did was purely selfish. What if the Volturi would have came while he was gone? Where is my big bad protector? Besides that, he imprinted on me, told me about it, left me suddenly; and made me go through this unbearable pain. I just can't let it slide." I laid down on my pillow.

"You can't blame Sam and Emily for what happened. It's impossible to resist the imprint and if you try, you'll end up like me," I said while closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that. I've always wondered if Sam actually tried to fight the imprint but after looking at you, I'm glad he's happy with her. I just wasn't his soulmate." I nodded my head agreeing, but could not say anything else because I was knocking out.

"Goodnight girlie. Get some sleep, you need it," she said while jumping out of the window. I pulled the sheets over myself and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up more exhausted then yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was the Benadryl or the imprint getting revenge on me for finding a loophole.

"Milly, Kyle's here!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I groaned under the covers. We had to get together to finish a video project that we had for European history. I pulled myself out of bed and switched my pajamas to sweat pants and a red pullover. I quickly brushed my teeth and put my hair in a bun. I grabbed my camera and walked downstairs.

"Why are you here so early?" I shouted.

"Because you procrastinated until the last minute to get this project done! Now I'm the bad guy for waking you up early and getting this video started?" He shouted back. I snickered to myself.

"Whatever dude. Let's go," I said as I waved goodbye to my mom.

"So what are you planning?" He asked as I got into his car.

"I don't know. I thought you were going to come up with something," I answered. Kyle smacked himself on the forehead.

"We got the best person to do a video project on and we don't have an idea!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Oh wait, I have an idea! Drive this way," I said while pointing to the direction towards Emily's house.

"Who's house is this?" Kyle asked.

"My peeps. We can use them, trust me. They don't have much to do anyways," I said while getting out of the car. Kyle was reluctant to get out of the car. He was more relaxed towards Quil, Embry, and Seth but I knew that he was wary about the rest of "gang."

I walked towards Emily's house, while Kyle stayed behind to grab his camera and some costumes he brought. I walked in to find Leah, Seth, and Paul arguing at each other while eating breakfast.

"Hey guys, thanks for volunteering and helping us with our video project," I said slyly.

"We're doing what now?" Paul asked.

"Perfect! You can be Caligula! Seth can be young Caligula, and Leah could play everyone else along with me," I said excitedly.

"Who's that?" Seth asked excitedly.

"An insane Roman Emperor," Kyle said while walking in with a box full of clothes and his camera on his shoulder.

"I'm totally in! This will be so much fun," Seth answered.

"That means you guys are in too!" I clapped happily.

"I love how you volunteer us," Paul grumbled.

"Shut it pal," I answered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Can we use your home to film a video?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said without hesitation. Emily was so chill about everything, I loved it.

"And can we borrow that little horsey stick you have for Claire?" I asked. Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, it's in the closet," she said while pointing to the closet. I gave her a big smile while walking to the closet and grabbing the horse.

"What's that for?" Paul asked.

"Oh, it's going to be an important character," I laughed. He thought I was joking, but I was serious.

"Alright Paul, so this is the moment where you wake up from a coma and start to develop feelings for your sister," Kyle explained. Paul was dressed in a toga and laid on Emily's couch with his eyes closed. I sat on a chair next to his legs pretending to be the sister.

"Are you guys ready?" Kyle asked. At that moment, Jake walked in. I didn't move from my position.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Shush! We're about to start a scene," Leah told him. Jacob stood there even more confused.

"Okay, Action!" Kyle shouted. Paul opened his eyes and slowly raised his body.

"Wow! I don't know what happened, but now I have a sudden urge for my sister," he said while looking at me.

"Exsqueeze me?" I said while looking at him shocked.

"Oh, I'll squeeze you alright!" Paul said raising his eyebrows pervertedly. I held my mortified face for a minute before bursting out laughing. Everyone else in the room broke out in laughter as well.

"Why was that so natural?" Kyle laugh.

"Because Paul is naturally sexually harassing me," I laughed. Paul chuckled, "Yeah, that was totally something I would tell you on a regular day."

We spent the whole day shooting scenes and getting the video project done. Jacob didn't leave. He stayed the whole time watching us and laughing with us. It was uncomfortable for me at first, but then I just pretended he wasn't there and continued our day.

"I love you horse. You know what? I think I'm going to make you senator. Would you like that?" Paul said while caressing the house. The horse started neighing.

"Oh! You do like that. Alright, you are now senator!" He said while petting the horse. "What? You want more from me?" Paul asked the horse while he brought it up to his face and started making out with the horse. Leah threw herself back laughing.

"Omg, are you okay?" I shouted when Leah's head hit the floor.

"No way he did that!" She laughed. Everyone else broke out in laughter as Paul dropped the horse and fell on the couch laughing.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. He had a fling with the horse, that was the perfect time!" He laughed.

After about two more hours of filming, we were finally done.

"Alright guys! That's a wrap!" I said while clapping.

"That was great! We're totally getting an A for this," Kyle said while giving me a high five. "

You have to play us the finishing product," Emily stated.

"Of course. I'm going to do some editing and it will be perfect," I said while holding the camera close to my heart. Everyone got out of costume and we put all the furniture the way it was before. Kyle went outside to put the costumes in his trunk. "

You're a great director," Jacob told me casually.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I answered. I didn't want to give him more conversation, so I walked away from him and went outside. "You ready?" I asked Kyle.

"Yeah, let's go," he said while closing the trunk. I nodded my head and got in the passenger side. Kyle didn't mention Jacob, which was great because I didn't know what to even say about him. Kyle knew that we hung out with the same circle of friends, so maybe that's why he didn't find it weird that Jacob showed up.

"Okay, we're here. Send me the video once it's done. I'm stuck on baby sitting duty tomorrow so I probably won't respond quick, but I will eventually," he said while giving me a reassuring smile.

"No, it's okay. There's no rush," I answered. I opened the door and climbed out. Kyle grabbed my hand and I turned me around to face him.

"You're okay, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You know why," he stated. I took my hand back.

"Of course I am," I answered snappy. I realized what I did and took a deep breath to start over. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. I'm used to being around him," I said. Kyle gave me a reassuring smile. I closed the door and walked into my house. I walked upstairs and watched Kyle drive off from the window. I was very comfortable with Kyle. He was sweet, protective, and he wasn't pushy. He was everything you would want in a boyfriend, and yet my heart didn't yearn for him. I gave a frustrated sigh and sat on my desk to distract my mind with editing the video project.

It was 3 in the morning, and I wasn't even near finishing the edit. I was a perfectionist and every scene had to be perfect. My eyes were dry from staring at the computer screen for so long. I stood up and moved towards my window to look outside. I opened the window and allowed the cool air to hit my face. It was a peaceful sight, until I saw a shadow move in the distance and I fell back frightened. I rubbed the back of my head furiously, and got up as quickly as possible. I moved towards the window to close it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jacob said jumping swiftly into my bedroom. I almost gave out a scared yelped, but he put his hand on my mouth to shush me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily while ripping his hand from my mouth.

"I wanted to see if you needed help. It's late and you haven't finished," he reasoned. I felt the blood in my body boil and I knew my face was getting hot with anger.

"What makes you think that you can come into my room whenever you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." He started.

"Well maybe that's your problem. You don't think about anyone but yourself. Don't you think that this is hard for me? It literally pains me to push you away, but you don't deserve me," I whispered harshly at him. Jacob flinched.

"Please don't keep push me away Milly. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think. Every single thought that passes through my head is you. You have me in the palm of your hands. I cannot stand still because my wolf urges me to do something to involves you. Tell me what I have to do to fix this," he begged.

I was surprised at what Jacob told me. I guess since I was the one denying him now, he was starting to feel the pain of the imprint. Jacob was starting to feel as miserable as I was when he disappeared.

"Well, I guess now you get a taste of what I had to go through," I told him. Jacob tried to grab my hands, but I pulled back quickly.

"Please Milly. I need you. I won't ever leave you again. I will stay here and be your protector until my last breath," he told me. I shook my head no. I didn't need his dramatizations.

"I've heard that before Jacob. I need for you to get out," I said as I pointed out the window. Jacob didn't say anything else. He followed my finger out the window and disappeared into the night. I sat back in front of my computer and finished what I started.


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Problem

**Hey! I'm sooooo happy the first chapter was a success. Thank you guys so much for the Reviews!**

 **Note: Updated**

The next morning, I woke up with my forehead on my desk. I picked up my head slowly due to the intense pain I currently had in my neck.

"Shit," I groaned as I rubbed my neck. I got up from my chair and threw myself on the bed. My body felt stiff from falling asleep on the chair.

"Hey, I have to run some errands, do you want to come?" My mom said while coming right into my room.

"No it's okay. I spent all night perfecting the video project. I'm going to rest a bit," I told her. She nodded her head and left my room. I pulled the cover over me and allowed myself to go back to sleep.

I woke up around noon with a bigger headache than before.

"Why?" I groaned as I got up from bed and put my head between my knees. I left my head there for a minute before picking it back up. I rubbed my head and went towards my computer to grab two pills of Tylenol. I quickly popped them in my mouth and swallowed hard. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom and took a hot shower hoping that it will get my body going.

After I got out, I got dressed and went again towards my computer and took out the flash drive from the tower. I grabbed my long board that I brought back from Miami, and strolled my way towards the Cullen's house. They probably met Caligula himself and I figured they could use a laugh. I arrived to the Cullen's house and walked up the steps.

"Hey, Milly it's nice to see you," Carlisle said coming outside the house before I could even knock.

"Oh, hey Carlisle!" I said little taken back how fast he came outside.

"I have a video that I would like to show you regarding Caligula," I said while holding up my flash drive.

"Oh man. That guy was not in his right mind. I would love to watch it, but right now is not a good time," he said grimacing.

"Oh okay. Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes and No," he answered.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked confused.

"Unfortunately not. It's a very complicated situation." I stood in front of Carlisle wondering if I should keep pushing it. After conflicting with myself on what to do, I decided to let it go. Right when I was going to say goodbye and go on my way, I hear Bella's voice.

"It's okay Carlisle. Let her in," she said. The hair in the back of my neck went up. I didn't expect her to be back so soon.

"B-Bella's back?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head, but he didn't seem too happy.

"Come in," He said making a space for me to come in the house.

I walked inside the room cautiously, waiting too see Bella. I was told that once a human becomes a vampire, it is very hard for them to control their bloodlust. I was curious to see her, but at the same time frightened that she was going to kill me. I already pictured her beautiful like the rest of the Cullen's. She would have strong thick brown hair. Her eyes were probably going to be red like I was told they were for the first couple of months. Her skin was probably going to look porcelain white, looking like a porcelain doll. Bella wouldn't be clumsy Bella anymore, she would be graceful and swift. She would beautiful and now deadly.

"In here," she said snapping me out of my thoughts. I followed her voice to the living room.

"Hey Bella," I said looking at the back of her head. When I faced her, she was laying on the couch with a blanket covering her body. Rosalie sat by her side and both Edward and Alice were behind the couch. None of them had happy faces, which was a little strange. I took a good look at Bella, and she did not look like a vampire at all.

"You're still human," I said confused. "Did the venom not work?" I joked.

"Yeah. We didn't get to it. Unfortunately, something else came in the way," she chuckled.

"You look very sick. You look worse than me and I look pretty shitty all the time now," I said taking in the dark shadow under her eyes. I couldn't see Bella's body because she had a blanket over her, but her collarbone was protruding more than usual. Bella was pale, but now she looked sickly pale.

"Yeah...well," she started. I looked at her waiting for an explanation. Bella took a deep breath and took off her blanket to reveal a giant belly.

"What the fu-freak..." I said shocked at the immense belly she had. It wasn't possible. She was only gone 4 months. There was no way she could be that huge already. Was she really carrying a vampire baby? Rosalie started growling at me, and I flicked her off.

"How did this happen?" I said walking in front of her.

"I have no clue. We went on our honeymoon and then we went to our new home in Alaska. A week after Edward and I made plans to turn me, I realized that I sorta missed my period. I didn't think much of it of course, until I felt a kick," she said happily. Bella was truly happy that she was going to be a mother. I looked up towards Edward, but he only had shame in his eyes.

"Can I touch your belly?" I asked. She nodded her head. I placed my hand on her belly and started rubbing. The baby was in there moving around. "Wow, this is freaking incredible," I said in awe. I didn't like Bella, but I did have a soft spot for babies and pregnant women... even if it was a vampire baby.

After spending an hour basically talking about the wonderful honeymoon that they went on, and all that has happened after she found out she was pregnant, Emmett interrupted our conversation.

"Hey, don't you have a video to show us?" he asked. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes I do. It's a video project on Caligula and it's filmed with the wolves. I think it's pretty good and wanted your opinion," I said holding up the flash drive again.

"Alright! I loved that man. Here, I'll connect it to the tv," he said while grabbing the flash drive.

"Of course you would love that guy," I muttered to Emmett.

"Well, I've never actually met him but I've studied him I don't know how many times already. We would of had a hoot," he stated.

"I can totally see that happen," I agreed.

The rest of the Cullen's huddled up to where Bella way laying. The video was started with an introduction from Kyle.

"HI! Welcome to our video project on Caligula. Let's get start-" he was interrupted by me.

"Wait you forgot to introduce the cast!" I shouted in the background.

"Oh shit. Okay," he stopped the video.

"HI! WELCOME TO OUR VIDEO PROJECT STARING ME, SETH, MILLY, LIAH, AAAAAAAAND PAUL AS CALIGULAAAAAAA," he said overexcited on the tape. Everyone already started laughing at Kyle's introduction. The video was about 38 minutes long and it contained funny bloopers at the end. The video ended up being successful, because I had the Cullen's dying of laughter.

"Omg, the ending was the best!" Alice laughed. Paul held a lightsaber and was fighting with Kyle who was wearing mustache and a cowboy hat.

"You will not take my kingdom. I have my all mighty lightsaber!" He said while holding the light saber.

"You mean, my light saber?" Kyle said now holding the light saber. Paul looked at his empty hands.

"Wait what!?" he asked shocked and Kyle killed him.

"What did you guys think?" I asked.

"That was great," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, it was really fun making it," I laughed.

"If only you guys really met him. He was even worse," Carlisle said laughing.

"You should of seen it when we told Paul what to do. He would look at us like 'are you serious?' But then at the end, he was just a natural doing weird stuff as Caligula," I explained. Edward was serious next to Bella. He did not laugh, not even once.

"Edward, why the long face?" I asked.

"It was good. Just not in the mood for laughter," he stated.

"Well, good enough for me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How's you and Jacob?" Bella asked suddenly. "I know things were kinda bad after we left..." She said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Eh, we don't talk much. We have a mutual relationship where he stays on his lane and I stay on mines. If for some reason I need something from him, I keep it professional," I answered.

"But you're his imprint. Is it even possible for you guys not to be together?" she asked.

"Well, it's complicated. I don't really want to have a relationship with him, but I am forced too, kinda like a workmate. I'm going to do all I can for us to maintain business partners," I retorted.

"You should forgive him," Edward said. "He would die for you. He made a mistake, but so did I, remember? I left Bella alone when she needed me the most" he said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Yes Edward, but you ultimately left to protect her. He left me cause you guys were getting married and his wolf genes did not allow him to accept it," I sighed.

"Well, maybe you're looking at it in a negative way. I don't like Jacob, but he cares for Bella as a sister. I would know cause I can read his mind. He doesn't look at Bella romantically, not at all. When he showed up to the wedding, he felt like he failed her and he kept thinking about how he was eventually going to fail you as well," he said trying to get me to see the good in Jacob.

"I see what you're saying, and I fully understand the reason why he left. I'm just not ready to forgive him for all the pain he put me through. I need my space to and I have to be in right mindset to even think of forgiving him," I finished.

"I understand. When Edward left, I didn't think I could ever forgive him, until I almost lost him," Bella stated.

"Yeah, well I don't have a reason to forgive him just yet," I said stubbornly.

I spent the rest of the day with the Cullen's rubbing Bella's belly and comforting her.

"I should get going, it's getting dark," I said while getting up from the couch. "I'll come visit after school alright?" I told Bella. She put a big smile on her face.

"I would really like that," she said. I grabbed my long board and started walking towards the door.

"Bye guys, see yah tomorrow," I said as I opened the door to leave. Edward appeared right by my side when I got outside.

"Shit! You scared me. Remember, I can have heart attacks!" I told him.

"I need to ask you for a favor," he told me.

"What?" I said kind of worried. Edward doesn't ask for favors.

"Can you not tell Jacob about Bella?" he asked.

"No prob, I don't even talk to him," I snorted.

"Don't tell any of the wolves. You see, they might see Bella's thing as a threat," he warned me. I was taken back that he called his own child a thing.

"You really think that they will try to kill Bella and a baby?" I said looking at him with eye raised. I couldn't believe that they would do such a thing.

"You never know, Milly. Their genes to kill vampires are strong. Plus, vampire babies are not something to take lightly. It's actually forbidden by our laws to turn a baby into a vampire," Edward told me.

"Why? Because they will throw a tantrum and eat everyone they see?" I laughed. Edward looked at me with a serious grim face.

"Oh," I said understanding his expression.

"I rather for them not to know until..." he didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he meant.

"Don't worry Edward, your secret it safe with me," I told him.

"Thank you. You don't want me to take you to the border?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I like to long board," I smiled and got on my board and kicked off.

It took me a good, peaceful 45 minutes to get home.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I said as I walked in.

"Hey, Jacob passed by to see you," my mom yelled from the kitchen. Mom and Aunt Jane were still upset that I ended things with Jacob, but I pretend to not notice their little glimpse of hope.

"And what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him you weren't here," she replied.

"Next time, tell him not to pass by!" I shouted as I walked up the stairs.

"That's not very nice," Jacob said when I walked into my room. Goosebumps started forming down my arms at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I get mad at you the last time you just came into my room?" I asked annoyed.

"I was worried about you, and you smell terrible. Were you with the Cullens?" He asked disgusted.

"What's it to you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"They are dangerous," he said through his teeth.

"If you're going to get mad at me, then I'm going to ask you to leave. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do," I whispered calmly. Jacob gave me a hard look.

"I know I can't," he said finally giving up. "It's just whenever the Cullens around, I feel like they bring trouble," he said. Jacob didn't even know how right he was currently.

"See you tomorrow at school?" He asked.

"Yeaupp," I told him casually. He turned around to leave through the window.

"Do you think I can pick you up tomorrow?" He asked quickly. I bit my lip nervously as my heart started to race The urge to say yes was strong, but I knew it was the imprint wanting us to be close.

"Jacob, I don't think-" I was cut off by Jacob coming back to me and grasping my hands.

"Please, you don't have to talk to me in the car." His eyes looked directly at mines. I could hear the desperation in his voice, which made my heart hurt.

"Fine," I croaked out. I pulled my hands away from him, instantly missing his warm touch.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled. I gave him a half smile in return and watched him leave my room.

I closed the window and laid in bed thinking about what Edward told me and what I just agreed too. My brain didn't want to forgive him yet, but this imprint made it so hard for me to stay mad at him. I mentally debated with myself about forgiving him and why I shouldn't be so hard on him. My brain told me he deserved nothing; while my heart kept telling me to give him a chance. I tossed and turn in bed all night for no reason. Even if I was still mad at him, I had already allowed my heart and the imprint to win when I agreed for Jacob to give me a ride.


	4. Chapter 3: A Pregnant Bella

**Hi guys! I went to Legoland with my son and had such a blast! Now it's back to reality with work and nursing school. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I really appreciate the suggestions and the reviews you guys leave. Thank youuuu!**

 **Note: Updated**

I woke up the next morning feeling more rejuvenated than I felt before. I knew it had to with the fact that I allowed Jacob to pick me up this morning. I was appeasing the imprint. I jumped in the shower and got ready for school. I put my flash drive in my book bag and brought along my long board because I promised Bella I would come back to see her after school. Soon, there was a knocking on my door and my moms excited voice was heard.

"Milly, Jacob is here to pick you up." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Thanks mom," I said brushing past her. Jacob was indeed downstairs waiting for me with a big grin on his face.

"Wipe that smile, lets go!" I said brushing past him as well and out the house.

Jacob followed me out and said goodbye to my mom.

"Have a good day at school!" My mom shouted. I opened the door to Jacobs car and sat inside. Jacob got to the drivers seat and drove off.

"So how did you sleep?" Jacob said trying to make small conversations with me. I bit my lip nervously because I wasn't sure if I wanted to strike the conversation down or If I wanted to continue it. I looked out the window remembering once again what Edward had said. I still wasn't mentally ready to be open with Jacob, so I striked the conversation down.

"Fine." Jacob looked like he was going to try to start another conversation, but he didn't and continued driving. When we finally got to the school, I jumped out of the car, quickly told Jacob goodbye and ran towards Quil, Embry, and Seth.

"Did Jacob give you a ride over here?" Seth said excitedly as well.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother. Yes he did. No we are still not in good terms," I said while crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm glad to see little improvement. Now maybe Jacob would stop complaining and whining when we go out on patrol," Embry said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay. He deserves it," he quickly said. The bell rang and we all went inside the school.

"Alright guys, see you after," I said while waving bye and going to class.

"Hey buddy. I loved the editing! This video is going to be awesome," Kyle said while walking beside me.

"Oh yeah, took me all night but it's perfect. Can't wait to present it!" I told him just as excited.

We got to class and took our regular seats.

"Alright guys, who wants to show their video first?" The teacher said entering the class. I saw Kyle about to volunteer us, and I kicked his chair.

"What?" he asked.

"No, lets wait!" I whispered harshly at him. I didn't like to be the first person. Another group volunteered and they presented their video. Two more groups went up and presented their video as well.

"Come on, let's present it!" Kyle whispered at me excitedly. I bit my lip nervously, but then nodded my head in agreement. Kyle gave me a huge smile and stood up.

"We're next!" He shouted while running towards the front of the class. I quietly got up and walked towards the computer to connect my flash drive.

"Okay Guys, We give you Caligula!" Kyle introduced as the video started playing. My face turned red, as the whole class started laughing at our video project. The teacher was laughing in hysteria when the video ended.

"Was that Paul Lahote?" The teacher asked while whipping at tear from his eye.

"Yeah, that's him," I laughed.

"This video was too much. Do you mind if I save it and show it to the other classes?" he asked.

"No problem. Does that mean we get an A?" I asked.

"Yes, you get an A," the teacher agreed. I smiled at Kyle happily and disconnected my flash drive. The bell rang when we went back to our seats.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we will watch the rest of the videos," the teacher shouted as we walked out.

"That was the easiest A ever," Kyle said happily.

"Yeah. Thank goodness. Those quizzes were driving me crazy. I needed an easy A," I told him.

"Yeah, this semester has been overwhelming but it's our last year, and we will all go on to bigger and better things," he reminded me. Kyle waved goodbye at me while he took another turn to go to his next class. I had forgotten that I was close to the end of my high school career and I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I haven't even had time to think about that with all the supernatural craziness in my life. I gave up on my future when I thought I was doomed to either die or become a vampire, which in all honesty was still a possibility. I made a mental note to start researching schools and different career paths once this was all over.

During lunch, Jacob waved to me to sit next to him. I already allowed him to drive me here, I was not going to take the next step and start sitting next to him during lunch. I ignored his gestures and made my way towards Kyle and his group of friends. I didn't really hang out with them out of school, but they were nice and funny. It was nice to leave wolves and vampire behind and think about normal teenage drama. I could see Jacob face turn into a frown when I ignored him and went towards the other table. As bad as it made me feel, I knew he didn't deserve that much of me yet.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I sat down next to Kyle. Kyle's best friend Matthew grinned ear to ear.

"Do you know what event is coming upon us?" he asked dramatically.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My God, why does he make everything so dramatic?" Kyle's other best friend Betty said while rolling her eye.

"Because, I love this event. That's why," Matthew snapped at her. I snorted as I watched Betty roll her eyes.

"Is anyone going to tell me what event?" I asked. Kyle sighed dramatically as well.

"He's talking about homecoming. He has not gone to any homecoming because he wanted to wait for Senior year. He has the whole night planned out," he stated.

"Shut up Kyle. I don't have everything planned out. I still haven't figured out how to ask Luke out!" He basically screeched.

"Just freaking ask him. You guys are basically dating," Betty told him.

"It's not that simple. This would be like taking the next step," he said in a serious voice.

"Well that's more reason to ask him already," Kyle encouraged him.

"Wow, this is pathetic," I laughed.

"Well, not everyone is as confident as you. Do you already know who you're taking?" Matthew asked.

"Nope, not going. I much rather spend my night doing something productive... like sleeping," I said while taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Well we have two extremes here. Matthew who won't stop talking about it and Milly who's a total hermit," Betty stated.

"You have to go. As corny as it is, it'll be fun. Plus, it's the best way to kick off spring break and we can have a little fun," she continued.

"I'll think about it. The thought of me having to go out of my way to buy a dress and impress someone sounds pretty exhausting to me," I said.

"Oh shut up Milly. You're naturally beautiful. You wouldn't waste any energy," Kyle said. I could feel my face turn red. I took another bite into my sandwich to hide my face. "Plus, you don't have to impress anyone. We can all go as friends... Well, except for Matthew because he is obviously going with Luke," Kyle finished. I bit my lip nervously. Homecoming was a rite of passage and I did want to have a normal high school experience.

"Okay, I'm going more towards yes, but I'll let you guys know," I decided . They let it go and continued talking about other things.

After school, I made my way towards the parking lot. Jacob was already by his car waiting for me. I walked towards him, wondering how I was going to tell him I wasn't going to need a ride back home.

"Hey," I said walking towards him. Jacob gave me a big smile.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" He asked. A lump formed in my throat, hating the fact that I was going to lie to him. This is why I preferred not to even talk to him. I have a weak spot for him.

"Actually, I'm going to stay after school. I'm going to be tutoring someone and my mom said she'll pick me up afterwards," I told him. He looked at me suspiciously. I sounded totally confident in my lie, but maybe he could sense that I was lying.

"You don't want me to stay by, just in case?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine really. Thanks for the ride today," I told him. He looked at me again suspiciously and the nodded his head.

"Okay, then," he said as he turned around to leave. I watched him get in his car and leave the parking lot. I pretended to walk back into the school until the coast was cleared. When 5 minutes passed, I pulled out my longboard from my bag and headed towards the Cullen's house.

"Hey," I said while pulling in front of the Cullen's house. Edward was sitting outside on the porch.

"How's Bella?" I asked. He looked up and frown at me.

"She's not doing too good. She doesn't want to eat, and when she tries, she can't hold it down. She looks like she's dying," he said concerned. I frowned, "Can't Carlisle put an IV in her and give her fluids?" I asked.

"He's tried but the fetus isn't allowing anything to penetrate her veins. She's going to die," he said seriously. I put my hand on his shoulders for emotional support.

"She will get through this. Have a little faith in her. This is a freaking miracle to begin with," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, it's a miracle but I am damned and now I have damned her as well," he said while lowering his head. I shook my head and sat next to him.

"No, I refuse to believe that. I don't know if there's a heaven or hell, but I refuse to believe that you're damned just because someone turned you into a vampire. How is that even fair?" I told Edward. "Either way, what's going on with Bella is... as weird as it sounds... is the circle of life. Women complicate themselves all the time with natural human child birth. So why do you expect for Bella to have a simple birthing experience?" I rambled on. "Come on. I'm going to see what's wrong with her," I said while standing up and going into the house. Bella was still laying on the couch rubbing her belly. Edward followed behind me.

"Oh hi Milly," Bella said smiling up at me. She did look worse than yesterday. Her face has become so skinny, and her face was paler than before. I sat next to her with a sad face.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked her.

"I've tried. I've really tried, but it makes me nauseous. The baby doesn't seem to want it," she said sadly.

"Maybe it's just the hormones making me nauseous. I'm sure it will settle down," she said not sounding all too sure. I looked at her and bit my lip nervously thinking of something so incredibly bad that I didn't want to say it outloud.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She's thinking that maybe the baby wants blood," Edward said. My eyes opened wide, hoping she wouldn't get offended by my thoughts.

"That might work!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"You can't expect Bella to drink blood, she's human. That's just going to make her feel worse!" Edward argued.

"That would make sense Edward. That baby is half vampire," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll do it!" Bella said suddenly. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. I couldn't believe that she was really going to do it.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point," Bella begged.

"I have fresh bags in my medical room. I will bring some," Carlisle said while leaving the room and coming back with blood in a bag.

"Here, let's make this look better," Alice said while grabbing the bag and pouring the blood in a white styrofoam cup. She put a straw in the cup and handed it to Bella.

"You're a genius Alice. I might have just fainted if I saw Bella poke a hole in the blood bag with a straw and start drinking it like a juice pack," I said while sitting next to Bella. Bella took the cup with one hand and with the other one grabbed a hold of my hand. Bella looked at the cup long and hard before putting her mouth on the straw and sipped on the blood. I felt myself get queasy. I was sure that my face went pale. Bella swallowed and looked at everyone with her lips stained red.

"So, what do you think?" I struggled to asked.

"I...like it," she said before drinking more blood. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I sat next to Bella, rubbing her back, as she chugged the blood.

"There you go. Problem solved," I said while imagining that she was drinking a red slushy instead of blood.

I spent a couple of hours with them and watched Bella regain her color again.

"Alright, now that we have resolved our Bella crises, I should start heading out. It's getting late and you never know what's lurking around at night," I half joked.

"Okay, thank you so much for coming. I really appreciate your company. You've also basically saved me and the baby," she said smiling up at me.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes it takes someone from the outside to get a better picture," I said shyly while scratching my head.

"Would you like me to take you to the border?" Carlisle offered.

"No it's okay. I like to ride," I told him.

"No, please I insist," he pushed. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be a typical ride but I trusted Carlisle. "

Umm Okay. As long as it's no trouble," I agreed. Carlisle gave me a smile and followed me out. I got into Carlisle car and watched as he got into the driver's side. He turned on the car and started driving me home.

"I wanted to thank you again for helping Bella," he said. I nodded my head awkwardly.

"Honestly, it isn't a big deal," I told him.

"It is a big deal to me. I love my family including Bella, and it's been difficult treating her because I've never done this before," he said. "You've figured out something so simple and yet so vital for her condition, so thank you," he finished.

"No problem," I answered.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, since now I consider you part of the family and I want to see you just as happy as my own children," Carlisle continue.

"Sure," I answered nervously knowing where this was going too.

"Life is too short to stay angry. Especially for you guys. Everyone makes mistakes. Edward has made mistakes with Bella, and even I have made mistakes with Esme. It doesn't mean that we don't love our partners less, it just makes us human. Jacob loves you. The imprint is designed to match the wolf with it's soulmate and ensure that the wolf is loyal and faithful to its mate. It doesn't mean that Jacob would be perfect, but that the end of the day, he will always be yours." I sat in the car with my face flushed red.

"Thanks dad," I muttered. Carlisle chuckled.

"I want to see you happy. He makes you happy. Just observing from the outside like you did," he told me. Carlisle stopped his car in front of the border.

"Well, thanks again," I said giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Anytime," he said while driving off. I shook my head not believing the conversation he just had with me. He really just gave me the 'dad' talk. I rode home replaying the conversation in my head.


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Hello! I know it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter. Please forgive me, I've been terribly busy. Also, the grammar might be a bit off because I'm typing this on my cell phone :) Enjoy!**

 **Note: Updated**

The next day, Jacob was waiting downstairs again to take me to school. My mom had such an excited expression, I wanted to smack it off.

"No, we aren't back together," I said while brushing past her and making my way to Jacobs car.

"How was tutoring?" He asked.

"The kid is as dumb as a rock," I lied.

"Who is it?" He asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't," I lied again.

"Fair enough," he said dropping it. I let out a sigh of relief, I was getting really good at this lying thing or maybe he knew I was lying so he didn't want to hear my bull crap. Either way, he wasn't pushing the information out of me which was a good thing.

"Why don't you sit next to me during lunch?" He asked.

"Well, I prefer to sit around normal people, no offense. I want to be able to be friends with people who aren't wolves and vampires. It helps me maintain my sanity a bit knowing there are simple people out there that are only worried about what they are going to wear for homecoming." Jacob didn't respond back.

Finally, we made it to the parking lot and I jumped out of the car.

"I'll be staying after school again, don't wait up for me!" I shouted while running inside the school. Being in the car with Jacob made me more anxious then usual because I was knowingly lying to him.

"Hey you," Kyle said while stopping me from crashing into him.

"Hah, sorry!" I said nervously.

"So you're catching rides with Jacob?" He asked confused, but I could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"It's complicated. Trust me, I wouldn't even know how to explain it," I told him.

"Try me," he said pushing me to give him an explanation.

"Well, I really can't give you a good explanation at the spot," I told him.

"Are you guys getting back together?" he asked. His question took me by surprise.

"Well, first of all. We were never actually together. Second of all, it's my business and if I want to tell you then I will," I said getting testy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a prick. I just have a weird feeling about that guy," he told me. The first bell rang.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's just go to class," I told him while walking towards our classroom.

Once the lunch bell rang, I took my normal seat next to Kyle and his friends.

"Okay, so you know how I'm totally extra right?" Matthew started.

"Yes, we all know this," Betty said while rolling her eyes.

"This Friday, I'm planning to make a dum dum bouquet and hold a sign that says 'be a smartie and take this dum dum to homecoming' what do you think?" He asked excitedly. I snickered and looked down to my sandwich. Betty fake hurled, "I'm sorry, the cornyness gave me reflux."

Matthew pouted, "You guys freaking suck. What do you think Kyle? You are always honest!" Kyle put his fork to his lips.

"Umm, I like it. I think it's pretty sweet and it shows that you really thought about it," he agreed. I couldn't help, but laugh at out loud.

"I did not know you had a romantic side," I chuckled.

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me. I think you should do it," he told Matthew.

"I knew I could count on you!" he said happily. I just rolled my eyes and kept eating my sandwich.

After the final bell rang, I once again waited for everyone to leave before heading out to the Cullen's house.

"So how was school?" Bella asked when I plopped down on the couch.

"Eh, nothing interesting. There's homecoming Friday night and that's basically what all my normal friends are talking about," I commented nonchalantly.

"Are you going to go?" she asked.

"Not sure. We're supposed to go as friends, but I don't really want to go buy a dress," I answered her.

"Ugh, you sound just like Bella. You have to go. It's a great high school memory, and if its the dress that concerns you, I have plenty," Alice said while jumping into the conversation.

"Well then, I guess it is not about the dress. I just don't feel like in the mood to be social and do social stuff," I told her.

"I feel like there is more to this 'social stuff,'" Alice said eyeing me.

"Does this have anything to do with Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Well it does and it doesn't. It's complicated what I have going on. I just would rather not deal with it," I told her.

"Explain to me whats going on. If anyone knows about complication, it's definitely me," Bella pushed. I bit my lip nervously.

"It's about Jacob... and maybe Kyle," I muttered.

"Oh, this is juicy," Alice said getting closer to us. I rolled my eyes, "Haha mock my life." Alice laughed at me, "Nope. You're not getting out of this one. Spill the beans!" She told me.

"Well... I'm feeling a little torn about going to homecoming. I want to go because as you said, it's a high school experience but, I feel like it's going to cause me more headaches than anything. I know that me going might cause Jacob distress because I wouldn't be going with him and I know that my normal friends want to go as friends, but I know Kyle might want more out of me," I explained.

"I see your dilemma," Bella told me. "I think you should go with Jacob and forget everybody else," Bella told me. My eyes opened wide when she said that.

"No, no. Maybe you should go to Kyle to make Jacob suffer since he's been a bad boy," Alice suggested. I shook my head no.

"Both of your plans suck. I will not toy with anyone's emotions. I just want to have fun," I told them.

"You have to go anyways. You'll regret not going. You're only human once, so enjoy it!" Alice pushed.

"Whatever, let's just drop it. I'll wing it when the day comes," I huffed.

I stayed at the Cullen's house, finishing up homework before heading out.

"Alright Bella, I'll see if I come over this weekend, okay? I have to catch up on some projects and I can't keep lying that I'm tutoring someone everyday. Someone is bound to get suspicious. Keep drinking your protein shakes," I said sarcastically. Bella chuckled at my reference to her bloody drinks.

"You can tell Jacob if you want," Bella told me. I shook my head furiously.

"Heck no. Do you not remember how he reacted to your wedding announcement?" I asked. "Last time... he disappeared because he thought you were going to turn into a vampire straight after your wedding. This time, he might just kill himself because you're actually having a vampire baby," I said frustrated.

"She's right Bella. As much as I would love for that dog to hang himself, he won't react well to this," Rosalie agreed. The fact that she wanted Jacob dead made me tick.

"It's not true. He reacted that way before because I was his friend and he didn't want me to technically 'die.' I'm alive and well," she reasoned.

"Yeah Bella, you're alive now but the baby can kill you on its way out. That is a possibility when someone normal gives birth, more if the baby is supernatural... plus it's a vampire baby and he is programmed to hate anything vampire," I reminded her. She puckered her lips ready to retaliate when Edward shushed us. We both looked at him confused. That was rude of him.

"Oh man, did you hear that?" Edward asked amazed.

"Heard what?" I asked confused.

"No, I hear another voice" Edward said shocked. At this point, I was lost.

"Are you going schizophrenic? Is that even a possibility for vampires?" I asked seriously.

"No, I think it's the baby... and he likes Bella's voice," he said shocked.

"He likes me voice?!" Bella laughed and rubbed her belly.

"Oh my gosh! You can hear the baby?!" I shouted running to Bella's belly and rubbing it as well.

"He likes it when you rub her stomach," he laughed.

"Did you hear that Milly? It's a boy. I'm having a boy," Bella cried and I cried with her.

"Oh baby, I knew you weren't evil! I never doubted you for one bit," I said hugging Bella's belly. Edward came close to Bella and laid his hand on her stomach as well.

"Oh Bella, he loves us so much," he said tearing up. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"See, I told you this baby was a miracle. I'll leave you two alone to bond," I said while getting up and making my way to door.

"Wait Milly!" Alice shouted while quickly running up the stairs and then running down the stairs. "Here, have this," Alice said while giving me a box.

"You know, if I ever do turn into one of you guys, I would love the whole whooshing thing," I said while grabbing the box. "What's in the box?" I asked.

"I threw some dresses and shoes in there for you. If you decide to go, now you have options," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I smiled at her. Alice was truly the best person ever.

"Have fun and enjoy your human life. Don't stress too much about certain events because unfortunately, you have a short life. You should spend every moment loving it," she told me. I smiled at her. I knew what she was getting at.

"Thanks for the advice," I told her and rode off.

I made my way home and went upstairs to my room.

"Your room smells of leech." Paul was in my room laying on my bed. "You smell horrible," he said while facing me. "Are you hanging out with the Cullen's again?" he asked.

"Well, I went over but only to borrow some stuff for the homecoming dance," I said while showing him the box I was carrying.

"You didn't have to go over there. They are going to drink all your blood one day," he said angrily.

"I doubt it. Anyways, what brings you here?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"I feel like I haven't seen you around for a while. Also, I see that you've been riding to school with Jacob?" he asked.

I put the box down on the counter and laid next to him.

"Yup, I'm giving this imprint what it wants. It wants Jacob to be near, I give it a daily dose of it, I'm good for the whole day," I rationalized.

"So what are you going to do once it wants more?" he asked concerned.

"How do you know it will want more? Maybe it stays satisfied and I can eventually wean off... like a baby" I joked. It was more of an insider joke really.

"Sure, you keep believing that. As much as I currently hate Jacob and have enjoyed you putting him through hell, I think that maybe you should forgive him," he told me. I looked at him shocked.

"You're supposed to be supporting me on my hate quest," I told him.

"I know, but it's hurting you and honestly, an imprint is supposed to find your true love. That means you guys are it for each other, even if he did mess up. At least he didn't scratch your face," he said obviously referring to Sam and Emily.

"Wow, way to put it in a balance for me," I laughed.

"I'm just saying. At least you still have your good looks going for you," he joked.

"Geez thanks. Coming from you, I must be hot," I said sarcastically.

"On a serious note though. Jacob isn't that much of a terrible guy. He's made terrible choices, first with Bella and then running away because of Bella, but his heart is sorta in the right place," Paul continued.

"Wow, if you were Jacob's lawyer, he would totally go to jail," I said shaking my head at the terrible pep talk he was giving me.

"I'm not good at this," Paul told me.

"Look, I understand what you're trying to tell me. I understand what the imprint means, but I need time. I'm hurt by what he did and I'm going to need time to build the trust again. I cannot run back into his arm like if nothing ever happened, because I was tortured for weeks and he didn't care," I told him.

"He didn't know either," Paul said.

"What do you mean? He can feel what I feel. He definitely knew," I told him.

"No he didn't. Billy told him what happened afterwards, and I'm telling you this because we practically share a brain, it killed him on the inside. That's why he allows you to do whatever you want and allows you to treat him like shit. He basically is shit," he told me.

"Well, good. Maybe next time he will think twice before doing something stupid," I said stubbornly.

"We've imprinted, but it doesn't mean that everything will be butterflies and rainbows between us. I need to heal and once I've healed, then Jacob will be able to maybe regain what we once had," I told Paul.

Paul pulled me into a hug, "I know kiddo. I guess I just want to fix you already," he told me.

"I know," I sighed. Paul got up from my bed and made his way towards the window.

"I got to finish my patrols. Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I smiled as he jumped out.

I didn't go to the Cullens house for the rest of the week because I was trying to play it safe. I rode to and from school with Jacob. I was starting to feel more comfortable around Jacob, as I allowed for him to make more conversation with me while we rode together. When we got to school, I usually immediately cut him off and went my separate way and don't see him until it was time to go home. Today was different though.

"Hey, where's Matthew?" I asked sitting by Kyle.

"He's doing his big reveal today," Betty said while pointing at Luke. Luke was sitting at the table with his own group of friends. Even though Luke and Matthew obviously liked each other, none of them pushed to make anything official.

"Oh man, I cannot handle this," I said already laughing.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here?" A voice asked. The hairs of my neck lifted when I realized the voice was Jacobs. I looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Sure? But you don't know us," Betty said confused. I looked down nervously as Jacob sat next to me.

"I guess Milly doesn't talk about me much. We're childhood friends you know," he informed Betty. Betty looked at me confused.

"Yeah, she never told me that. Well she's actually usually pretty to herself. Kyle, did you know this?" She asked. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment.

"Actually, I did," he said normally.

"Hmm, so why do you guys never acknowledge each other?" She questioned still confused at the fact that Jacob just came out of nowhere with this randomness.

"We do, it's just that we see each other so much that I don't feel the need to acknowledge him while I'm at school," I finally said giving Jacob the dagger eyes. I looked back and saw Seth, Embry, and Quil look at me confused. I guess they had no idea what this was about.

"Oh well, I'm Betty," she finally said dropping it.

"Nice to meet you. So what's going on?" He asked casually.

"Just waiting for something spectacular to happen any moment now," Betty answered.

I shifted my attention from Jacob to Luke. I knew Kyle was uncomfortable because his back was straighter than usual.

Music was heard from the outside of the cafeteria.

"Well, here we go," I heard Kyle muttered. The school band walked in the cafeteria and headed toward Luke. The band was playing 'Can't keep my eyes off of you.' Luke's face flushed red, not knowing what to do.

"Oh lord, this is better than I expected," I said laughing. Luke sat confused waiting to see why the band was playing music randomly towards him. Finally, the band made space for Matthew to walk up to him with his dum dum bouquet and a sign. All the sudden, the band stopped.

"Luke, would you go to home coming with me?" He asked. Luke face turned redder than before.

"Of course Dum Dum!" He laughed while taking the bouquet. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered for them.

"Wow, he knows how to ask out someone," Jacob laughed.

"That, he does," Betty acknowledged. After all the clapping subsided and everyone calmed down, Betty turned to Jacob.

"Are you going to homecoming with anyone?" She asked him.

"Nah, it's not really my style," he answered her.

"Figured, you guys don't seem like much of the partying type," Betty said while pointing at the other boys sitting at the table behind us.

"It's not that," he defended.

"I just never have anyone to go with to these things and I'm a terrible dancer," he told her.

"Well, I would invite you to go with us because we were going as friends buuuut, I got asked out," Betty smiled.

"By who?" Kyle asked confused.

"Him," she said pointing at one of the guys in the school band.

"Eric, Wow! I can't believe he actually got the courage to ask you," Kyle said in disbelief. "So you're ditching us?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulder.

"You still have Milly," she said.

"I never actually agreed to going," I said feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No, now you have to come with me cause I've been ditched," Kyle joked. My heart started to beat faster not knowing what to do or say.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do," Jacob jumped in. I guess he couldn't tell that Kyle was joking with me. I held my breath. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty and I had no clue how to diffuse the situation.

"You're just mad cause she doesn't want anything to do with you," Kyle answered back. I could not believe the words that came out of Kyle's mouth. I felt Jacob start to shake next to me and I knew if I didn't control the situation, someone's face would be ripped off. Thankfully, Jacob was suddenly yanked away by Quil.

"Come on Jakey boy, Sam is calling us. We got to go," he said forcefully. Jacob clenched his chin and finally got up and left.

"Wow, that was so unnecessarily intense," Betty said after Jacob left the cafeteria.

"That wasn't right for you to say," I told Kyle upset.

"It's the truth and he needs to accept it," Kyle told me. I shook my head no.

"You don't know anything about what's going on and you don't have a right to throw my business at anyone's face," I said while getting up.

"Milly, I'm sorry. I was just upset," he said.

"Fine, lunch is over anyways," I said while leaving.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Look, I'm posting another chapter! Yaaaaay! Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you for all the support!**

 **Note: Updated.**

After the final bell rang, I tried to make it out of the school undetected. That was enough drama for me for one day. I made up my mind that I was not going to go. I felt bad for Kyle having to go alone, but I was more than positive that he would find someone there and have a good time. He had the ability to easily make friends with everyone. I rushed out of the school, and remembered that Jacob wasn't here to take me home.

"Crap," I muttered trying to decide what to do. I could have just walked home, but I didn't want to be home alone right now. I didn't bring my long board today since I wasn't planning to pass by the Cullen's house.

"Screw it," I told myself and started walking towards the Cullen's house. It was going to take me over an hour to get there, but it's an hour to keep myself entertained.

I quickly made my way passed the other students and ran towards the path to the Cullen's house. Obviously, today wasn't my day because it started pouring.

"Great, anything else universe?" I shouted to the sky. At this point, I figured I was eternally cursed. I kept walking in the rain until I heard a snapping sound behind me.

"Yeah, of course you would throw something else," I muttered. I turned around and obviously didn't see anyone behind me. If this was a serial killer, obviously the serial killer wouldn't be out in the open when you throw away.

"Come out already vampire, wolf, or potential serial killer!" I shouted frustrated. No one appeared. I shrugged my shoulder. Maybe I was just losing it.

I turned around to continue my walk when I slammed into a hot wall, literally.

"I knew someone had to be following me," I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I came back to the school to apologize and take you home, but then I saw you weren't going home, so I followed you," Jacob explained. I pulled my face away from his bare chest and rubbed my face.

"No, it's cool. Apology accepted. I'll see you later," I told him and continued walking. I couldn't see his face, but I knew for a fact that I had left him confused.

"Where are you going? To the Cullen's house?" he asked confused.

"Umm yeah, Alice called me. Said she needed some human advice, so I'm going to help her," I lied. He looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't believe you. You're being too calm. There's something more," he pushed. I bit my lip nervously. I hated that he was staring at me, reading all my cues.

"Okay, yeah. I am hiding something, but obviously, I don't want you to know about it. So you can leave already," I pushed back. He couldn't believe I said that.

"Why can't I know about it?" he asked.

"Because, if you didn't remember... You're not my favorite person right now," I spat and pushed through him to keep walking. My stomach churned from how I hurt him by saying that. I didn't mean to be so rude to him, but I didn't want him to find out about Bella.

"Okay, well I won't ruin your day anymore. It's fine if you're going to Kyle to homecoming. Have fun," he shouted at me.

"I'm not even going!" I shouted back at him watching him phase and disappear.

"Freaking Jacob," I muttered as I continued walking.

I finally reached to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door.

"Milly? What are you doing here?" Alice asked. I brushed my wet hair back.

"I've had a shit day. Can I come in and dry up?" I asked.

"Of course," she said while opening the door.

"JASPER! GET ME A TOWEL!" She shouted. Jasper immediately showed up with a towel. She grabbed it from him and wrapped it around me.

"Come on in," she said. I walked inside and heard the door close behind me.

"Let me bring you some warm clothes," she said while running upstairs and coming down instantly with some fluffy pjs.

"Why do you have pjs, if you don't sleep?" I asked while grabbing the clothes.

"They are still comfortable," she reasoned. I made my way into the bathroom and changed out of my wet clothes and into the warm pj's. I threw my clothes into my wet bookbag and walked out.

"Here, let me get that. I'll go dry it off," Alice said while grabbing my stuff.

"Thank," I said while handling over all my wet stuff. I walked into the living room where Bella was surrounded by Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Hey, you're not going to homecoming today?" Emmett asked. I gave him dagger eyes while sitting next to Bella. He just had to bring it up.

"Nope, decided not to go," I answered.

"Why? You shouldn't miss it," Bella practically shouted. I rolled my eyes replaying the events that happened today.

"You would not believe the trouble it has caused me," Edward chuckled after I said that.

"Wow, you seriously have two guys fighting over you. You must be flattered," he said. I gave Edward my dagger eyes as wells.

"No, I am not. In fact, it is a very stressful situation for me Edward. You know what would flatter me? If I can have one month of no drama and just good old fashion chilling," I told him.

"You should of have just went with Jacob and things would be less stressful if you would accept your imprint," Carlisle chimed in.

"I cannot believe this. Carlisle, really?" I whined.

"Speaking about the Dog, I think he's outside. I can smell him," Rosalie groaned. My heart started racing and I could feel my chest become heavy. This wasn't the imprint reacting, this was my fear of him finding out about Bella.

"What do you mean you smell him? Are you sure it's him and not me? I was with him a little while ago," I rambled.

"No, it's him alright. You always have a wolfy stench, but now it really smells like wolf," Emmett confirmed. I quickly put the blanket around Bella and I and waited for him to knock on the door.

Knock Knock

Carlisle got up to open the door.

"I'll handle this. Jasper, if you feel anything off, you know what to do," he told Jasper. Jasper nodded his head in understanding. I recently learned that Jasper had the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions around him. If he felt that things were getting hostile, he was able to calm the waters. Carlisle opened the door and greeted Jacob.

"Hello Jacob, long time no see. How are you?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm fine. Is Milly here?" he asked.

"Yes, she's here. She's a little busy at the moment. Do you need me to get her right this instant or?" he asked. My breathing got uneven hearing the conversation.

"Umm... Can I come in?" he asked. "I'm not going to make a scene or anything. I just have to make an apology and..." I couldn't hear the rest because I figured Jacob starting whispering.

"Oh, I see," I heard Carlisle finally say.

"Carlisle it's alright. I'm ready. Let him in!" Bella shouted. I looked at Bella like if she had lost her mind. If she wasn't pregnant and fragile, I would have smacked her across the head.

"Bella no!" I told her quietly.

"I trust him. It is my decision," she told me. I looked towards Edwards, hoping he would do something about Bella's irrational decision.

"Sorry Milly. This is her choice," Edward answered me. I swallowed hard preparing for what was next. Rosalie came to Bella side and Edward sat close to me. Bella was laying on the couch with her head on the couch arm. I was towards her leg. Everyone else instantly came closer to us not knowing what may happen next.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob question and rush into the house.

Jacob ran into the living room. He was dressed in a nice suit with flowers in his hand.

"Bella?" he asked again taking a good look at her. I squirmed uncomfortably into the blanket.

"Why did no one tell me you're here? he asked looking straight at me.

"Oh umm..." I said not knowing what to actually say to him.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but we asked for her not to say anything," Edward informed him. Jacob looked at Edward clearly annoyed by him and then he looked back at Bella.

"Wow, you're still human," he said confused. "But you look like shit," he added. Bella laughed, "Yeah, well it's for a reason." My eyes opened with fear.

"No Bella, don't get up," I begged.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confused.

"It's okay Milly. He's my best friend and I want him to know about this," she said while sitting up from the couch. Bella slowly got up to reveal the enormous belly she now had. Jacob started shaking violently and I instantly threw myself in front of Jacob.

"Don't you dare get angry Jacob! There is a baby in there and I swear to God if you transform here, you and I will be completely and utterly over," I shouted at him ferociously. Jacob instantly stopped shaking, but now he was looking at me with anger.

"That cannot be a baby. That's an abomination," he spat at me. I couldn't control myself at that point. I was so furious about his comment that I went up to him and slapped him hard across the face. The slap hurt me more than it did him, but it definitely left statement. Jacob looked at me shocked.

"If that baby is an abomination, then you're an abomination. And guess what? I don't think anyone in this room is a fucking abomination. They are vampires, you are a wolf, and this baby is half fucking human. I will not accept you talking this way to neither Bella or the baby. If you have a problem with it, there's the god damn door," I told him while pointing at the door. Things were getting intense between us two.

"Jacob, we're having a boy. Edward can already hear his voice. He is so kind and gentle. He loves my voice and cannot wait to meet everyone. Edward can sense that his thoughts are mostly human, than vampire," Bella told him. Jacob looked at her and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"How was this even possible?" he asked.

"We actually don't know Jacob. We shouldn't be able to do this, but it happened with them," Carlisle explained. Bella sat back on the couch and rubbed her belly.

"I know that this is difficult to accept, but I'm so happy that this happened. It's going to be difficult for me to give birth, but this is my child. I love him so much already. I'm willing to risk everything for him to be born," Bella told him. I sat next to Bella and rubbed her belly, feeling the baby kick when I put my hand on her belly.

"He likes it when you rub Bella's belly," Edward pointed out. Jacob bent down in front of Bella.

"May I?" he asked signaling to her belly. Bella nodded her head yes. Jacob placed his hand on her belly and started rubbing.

"I can feel his heart beating," he sighed. "He is half human..." he said still rubbing. "Oh man, and he's a kicker," he said excited.

"Yeah, I know," Bella winced. I let out a sigh of relief knowing there wasn't going to be a death match in the living room. Jacob stopped rubbing and stood up. He looked at me and scratched his head nervously.

"Well, my initial plan was to woo you into going to homecoming with me and not Kyle, but I see that you weren't actually planning on going," he said.

"Yeah, no. Let's call it a night," I told him already mentally exhausted for the day.

"No! Nonsense! You are going! Look how great Jacob looks for a wolf," Alice shouted.

"No, please. I'm emotionally exhausted and I just want to rest," I told Alice.

"You will have fun. You will thank me. Jacob, just give me like 30 minutes and she will be good to go," she told him. He just nodded his head yes. Alice grabbed me by my arm and literally dragged me up the stairs. In 30 minutes, she managed to forced me into a dress, dry my hair and put it in a nice bun, and apply makeup. "Okay, she's ready!" Alice shouted downstairs. I grumbled as I got up from Alice's chair that was in front of her vanity. I walked downstairs to be greeted by a cheesy Jacob.

"Wow, you clean up nicely," he told me joking.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already. Thank you for forcing me into another emotionally exhausting scene. I'm starting to wonder why I even hang out with the Cullen's," I shouted as I walked out the door.

"Have fun you guys!" Bella shouted from the living.

I knew it was going to be drama when I arrive at homecoming with Jacob by my side and even though I was technically forced to go with him, I was kind of glad that he came back to ask me to go with him. If anything, this imprint made me not want to go with anyone else but him.

"Anyone else is going to be there?" I asked Jacob.

"Well, Jared is going with Kim, which you already know that they imprinted as well. Embry asked a girl who said yes, and Seth is going to be there for the hell of it." I looked out the window of his car trying to prepare what I was going to say to Kyle. Either way, maybe it was for the best that he stopped thinking of me as more than a friend. It wasn't fair for him to fall for someone he could never have. I bit my lip nervously, waiting to arrive back at the school.


	7. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Please review and let me know if you're still interested in this story. This will help me determine how long I should make this fanfic. Thank you so much for all the support! Enjoy!**

 **Note: Updated**

Jacob parked in front of the school. I could feel my heart start to speed up thinking about all the different ways this can go.

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to," Jacob told me. I knew he picked up my heart speeding up.

"I don't know what to do actually. I know if I show up in there with you, then Kyle will get hurt. Yet, I don't want him to get his hopes up about a possibility of being with me. It isn't fair for him to fall for someone he can't have," I told Jacob. Jacob sat awkwardly in his car. I didn't blame him because I was putting him in an awkward situation by explaining all this to him. I mentally slapped myself for sharing those thoughts with him, but the imprint made me want to tell him everything.

"That's not entirely true. The imprint allows me to be anything you want me to be. If what you want is to be with Kyle, then I'll respect it and I will still stay by your side as a friend, brother, whoever you want me to be," he told me. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"You don't understand Jacob. I don't want to be with Kyle. I am comfortable with him, and he's giving me something that I yearn for, which is normalcy. I want, begging for, even slightly dying to be with you, but I don't know how to get myself over what happened with Bella. I need time to heal, and I need for you to understand," I told him truthfully. Jacob eyes softened, "I understand." I nodded my head and got out of the car, making my way to the school. I knew he was letting me go do my own thing.

I walked into the gym, where it had cheesy decorations and hiphop music blaring out. You can tell that these people were having the time of their life. Everyone was dancing and laughing. You can sense the enjoyment in the air.

"Hey! You made it!" I heard Seth's voice. I turn to him and watched as he shimmied his way through the crowd.

"Yeah, kinda forced too, but I'm here," I laughed.

"Where is Jacob?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda sent him away... nicely," I told him.

"Oh..." he said awkwardly. I scanned the crowd and watched Jared and Kim dance closely at the corner of the gym. Quil and Embry must have ditched their dates because they were together dancing like idiot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, well can I have this dance?" I asked him. He nodded happily and grabbed my hand to dance with me. Seth was so happy and carefree. He successfully managed to get me out of my head. He brought me to where Quil and Embry was dancing and we danced alongside them. I was being thrown back and forth between all three of them.

"Man, who the hell taught you guys how to dance?" I laughed. "You know you like our groove," Quil said while doing the pelvic thrust.

"May I steal her?" I heard Kyle ask Seth.

"Yeah sure man, she's all yours," he said while slightly pushing me towards him.

"Thanks Seth!" I shouted as he turned his back to me and continued dancing by himself.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," he told me.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to," I laughed.

"What changed you mind?" he asked.

"Well, a good friend forced me to come. So, here I am," I told him.

"This good friend isn't Jacob right?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously knowing he had caught me.

"What is up between you two anyways? One moment you guys don't talk to each other, and then the next it's like you two have this weird connection," he asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I've known Jacob since we were kids. He's actually one of my closest friends, just I am very mad at him at the moment. We did everything together when we were smaller, it's just I didn't come back to La Push after my dad died, but we still maintain contact. Maybe that's why you feel like we have a connection, because we basically do. We have many roots intertwined and will always be in each others lives," I tried to explain to him without him getting too confused.

"Well, will he come between us?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"Come with me," he said while pulling me. I reluctantly followed him outside of the gym, and he took me outside of the school.

"What's going on?" I asked not really knowing what he was up too.

"Milly, I don't know how much more obvious I have to make this, but I am crazy about you. You're funny, smart, and you're an amazing person. I see how you care so much about your friends, and how much they love you in return. I know you're going through something, and you won't talk to me about it, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I want to be more than friends, if you would give me the chance," he told me. My stomach churned out of the discomfort I was currently feeling. This wasn't right. I felt the acid in my stomach come up to my throat. This is exactly what I didn't want.

"Kyle I-," He pressed his warm lips on to mines before I could stay anything else. His kiss wasn't magical, and it wasn't the way that Jacob's lips felt. I felt my body heat up every time Jacob kissed me. I felt as if I was floating when I was in Jacob's embrace. With Kyle, it was just a kiss. He pulled away from me.

"Anything?" he asked. I felt light headed, but I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"I am so-," I was interrupted again.

"Milly, we have to go now!" Jacob shouted. I turned around and saw him with fear in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked terrified.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Kyle answered.

"Milly, It's Bella. We have to go!" He shouted again.

"Oh shit, Bella!" I said while taking off my shoes. "I'm sorry Kyle. I can't do this with you. Like I said before, you wouldn't understand, but I have to go," I said while getting prepared to run off. Kyle grabbed my arm when I took a step.

"Bella? You're going to help her after that pain she cause you?" he asked.

"There are things that you won't ever be able to understand and I cannot tell you," I said while trying to get my arm away from him. He wouldn't let go of my arm. "Kyle, I'm going to need you to let go," I told him.

"No, I need to know what's going on. Nothing makes sense to me," he said. Jacob started walking closer to us.

"Let her go now," Jacob shouted at him.

"What's going on here?" Seth asked while coming outside.

"Jacob, Sam sent an emergency text. What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Please Kyle, I have to go. I am going through something, and this is part of that something," I told him. Kyle finally let me go.

"If you leave, then we're done," he told me. I took a deep breath preparing to break his heart.

"Then we're done," I told him and ran towards Jacob. I grabbed a hold of his warm hand and we made our way to his car. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen with Kyle, but it still happened.

"What happened?" I asked him when we were in the car.

"After I left you, I turned wolf and ran through the forest. I tried to keep my thoughts contained, but a picture of Bella's stomach appeared and Sam is not taking it lightly," he said fast.

"You don't think he's going to kill Bella do you?" I asked frightened.

"No, but he'll probably kill all of them after the baby is born," he said. I couldn't breath.

"My god Jacob, fast! Please drive fast!" I shouted. Jacob nodded his head and sped up towards the Cullen's house.

We finally got to the Cullen's house and I basically threw myself out of the moving car. I made my way towards the front door and knocked like crazy. Edward quickly opened the door. His face went from confused to horrified in a minute. Edward was obviously able to quickly read my loud thoughts about how the baby was now in danger.

"Come in," he told me. I walked in which Jacob behind me. Jacob kept his head low probably blaming himself for this mess.

"Family meeting!" Edward shouted and everyone quickly came to living room.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at Jacob and I concerned.

"They know that Bella is pregnant, and they want to eliminate us," he announced. Bella face fell with horror.

"What do you mean? Is this true Jacob?" she asked him. He nodded his head yes.

"I'm so sorry Bells. It came through my thoughts and when he got a hold of it, I felt the anger. He's not going to stop until he's dead, even if it means eliminating the whole coven," Jacob told her.

"Please, speak to him. You must do something! Convince him that the baby is no danger to anyone," She shouted.

"I'll try, but my first move was to ensure that you guys are prepared. I don't know when he's going to attack, but you need to be as careful as possible," he said.

"I won't leave your side. I know I don't have any type of supernatural power, but I know that they can't hurt an imprint. It's wolf law to always protect the imprint. If it comes to it, I'll throw myself in front of you and they won't be able to do anything unless they kill me first," I swore to Bella. Bella took a hold of my hand.

"I appreciate it," she croaked as tears rolled down her eyes. Jacob looked at us uneasy. I knew the thought of me dying was driving him crazy, but I mean't what I said.

"It won't come to it. We will come up with a way," he said more fearful than anything.

"If what you're saying is true, we need to be prepared. Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and I have no fed and we won't last if we wait. We need to go feed, and come back. Jacob, you need to try and reason with Sam. You have felt the child's heart beat. The child is of no threat. Milly, we appreciate your gesture, but you need to get to safety. If war does break out, you can't be anywhere near because it will get messy and it is easier to protect one than two," Carlisle stated. I shook my head no.

"Carlisle, I have to stay here. In fact, I think you need to give me a quick course on birthing. I might be the only one here who will be able to do it if you go out of commission," I told him.

"There's no need Milly. I'll be here when it happens," he told me.

"Please Carlisle. You said it yourself that you need to go feed. What if she goes into labor then? Please!" I begged him. Carlisle looked up at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head yes.

"Okay, Come on Milly. I don't think Bella will have a normal vaginal birth. I am more than sure that she will be a C-section. I'll go over the procedure and what to do after the child is born," he said while pointing towards his medical room. I took a deep breath and followed him in.

After about 2 hours of explanation, I wrote enough notes to hopefully get me through the procedure without killing Bella or the Baby.

"Okay, we're ready now," Carlisle told the group of vampires that was going to go out to feed. Jacob wasn't at the house anymore, probably on his way to talk to Sam. I took a seat next to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay. We're all here to help. We will get through this," I told her.

"We will be back as soon as we can," Carlisle stated and ran out with Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

"This is all that stupid mutt's fault," Rosalie growled.

"Not really. They would have most likely found out about it anyways," I said defending Jacob.

"We would have been better prepared. They probably wouldn't have found out because we would have left without anyone knowing," she argued back.

"Please Rosalie, I was the one that decided to tell him. I don't regret my decision because he is my best friend and he deserves to know what happens to me. This was bound to happen," Bella stated.

"We need to relax. The more we argue, the more we are stressing Bella and the Baby. Let her relax," Edward stated. We all fell quiet waiting for whats to come next.


	8. Chapter 7: New Alpha

**Hey guys! So I have recently gone back to all my chapters and tweaked them. I fixed the grammar on some, and others I've added more details and dialogue. Enjoy reading this chapter and remember to review. Thank you!**

 **Jacob P.O.V**

I phased and ran through the woods. I couldn't believe that I let it slip.

 _"Jacob, I need you to report in,"_ Sam thought.

 _"I'm here."_

 _"We are having an emergency pack meeting. Everyone is to meet at the clearing right now,"_ Sam said using his Alpha voice.

Howls were heard through the forest as everyone agreed to meet up at the clearance. I picked up more speed and finally made it.

 _"How could of this even happen?"_

 _"That child is an abomination!"_

 _"We need to destroy them all!"_

Those were the comments in the air. They were all too similar from the ones I had when I found out about Bella.

 _"We need to make a plan on what to do. We cannot allow that child to be born!"_ Sam stated.

 _"What do you propose? That we kill Bella?"_ I growled.

" _She chose this! We need to end it!"_ Sam shouted.

 _"I am not killing Bella! Plus Milly is involved! She will not allow you to touch her!"_ I growled.

 _"Jacob, I am warning you. Get Milly away from the situation. We will not hurt her, but if she jumps into something that doesn't pertain to her, she will get hurt,"_ Sam threatened.

 _"I will not partake in this. I will protect Bella and Milly then!"_

 _"You will not do as such. You will fight with Jacob!"_ Sam said using his Alpha voice.

Everyone started whining in fear and cowering down. I felt my wolf instinct want to cower down as well, but then I remembered that I didn't have to listen to anyone. I was the true Alpha of this pack, not Sam. I pushed through his command and held my head high.

 _"I am the true Alpha. I will not listen to you. I will do what I believe is right,"_ I said before leaving the pack.

Now, my head was empty. There was no other voices. I was a lone wolf. Now I had to tell Bella and Milly that we are basically screwed and was going to have to make a game plan fast. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen's. I went behind a tree and phased back into a human.

"Hey Jacob," I heard behind me. I turned around to see Seth.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm not okay with the whole killing Bella/hurting Milly and killing the Cullen's. I mean, they smell horrible, but I think they are pretty nice people," he said. I shook my head no.

"Go home Seth. You're going to get hurt. I will not be responsible for you," I told him.

"Too late. Already left the pack. I'm all yours," he smiled at me. I smacked my head. This was worse than I thought.

"Yes, I left too," Leah said while walking up the hill.

"What the hell? Why did you leave?" I asked confused. "You don't even like the Cullen's or Bella!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I don't like the Cullen's or Bella... but I don't like to be part of Sams pack so this seems like a better option. Plus, I won't let him hurt Milly," she told me. I pinched my nose bridge in frustration.

"Well, atleast they are short two wolves," I said trying to find the positive side of this.

"Well, that's the spirit!" She smiled.

"Okay, well... I have to let them know that we're screwed. I need you guys to patrol the area and make sure no one is nearing us, okay?" I said. Leah and Seth nodded their heads and phased off. I made my way to the Cullen's house.

"Okay guys," I said walking in. Milly turned her head around to look at me. She had so much hope in her eyes, and I was going to crush it.

"They are dead set in destroying you guys," I stated nervously. "But, I left the pack and so did Leah and Seth. At least they are down 3 wolves in total," I told them. Milly expression dropped.

"What do we do then?" She asked. Edward looked at me in despair.

"I can't even predict when they are coming for us," Alice stated sadly.

"I know for sure it won't be today. He's going to send out people to surveillance us and then when he sees that we are at our weakest point, he will attack," I told them. Milly started biting her nails. I knew that was a sign that she was extremely distressed.

"Then I guess we all need to stick together," Milly finally stated.

"That's all we can do. We need to keep Bella safe until she gives birth," Edward stated. Bella rubbed her belly nervously.

 **Milly P.O.V**

After the news that Jacob gave us, we were all disheartened. We were all secretly hoping Jacob would be able to negotiate something, but obviously that was hopeful thinking. Bella laid on the couch rubbing her belly nervously, Rosalie sat on a chair next to Bella looking at the ground. Alice and Edward stood by the patio door talking. They were probably coming up with plan B,D,E, and F. Jacob sat on the floor in front of Bella and I. I patted his head, trying to soothe him. I could feel that he was blaming himself still. Bella started shaking next to me.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm freezing," she stated.

"Come on Jacob. Make yourself useful and provide this pregnant lady some warmth," I said while getting up from the couch. He nodded his head immediately and sat next to Bella.

"Where are you going?" he asked me watching me walking out.

"I'm going to talk to Leah real quick," I told him. He nodded his head allowing me to go outside.

"Leah?" I shouted outside. I waited a while knowing that she was probably now looking for some clothes to change in. After 10 minutes, she came from behind a tree fully dressed.

"You called?" she asked.

"I can't believe you left Sam's pack," I told her. She chuckled, "Well I can't believe you knew about Bella being pregnant and did not think of mentioning anything to anyone," she retorted.

"Well, I knew this would happen and I have a soft spot for babies... vampires or not," I clarified.

"Yeah, well Sam is Angry! He's ready to destroy everyone. I have never seen him this angry since the day we broke up," she told me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I told her.

"Yeah well, that's reality. Everyone is pretty pissed at you too," she said. I frowned when she said that.

"I knew that they would get mad too, but I have to do what I think it's right. Even if I am hated for it," I told her.

"I get you. I understand. Just know, this won't be easy," she said.

"I know," I frowned.

"Well, you should go get some rest. Seth and I are patrolling the night. If anything is off, we'll howl to Jacob. He will know what's going on," she said while giving me a hug. I gave her a hug back.

"Thank you." I let go of her and went inside.

I walked back inside the house.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," Alice answered. I walked over to the kitchen and used the phone to call the house.

"This is Jane," I heard on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Jane, It's Milly. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be staying at the Cullen's house for a couple of days. Bella and Edward returned back from their trip and will be staying for spring break before moving to Alaska," I let her know.

"Oh, Bella's back. Well, that's nice. That's fine. I'll let your mom know." Jane sounded strange, probably because she knew I wasn't a big Bella fan.

"Thanks Jane. I'll talk to you later," I said before hanging up. I walked back into the living room where Bella was already fast asleep. Jacob was still sitting by her providing warmth. Everyone else was just sitting around watching Bella as she slept.

"You know, I totally forgot that you guys didn't sleep," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, our new hobby involve us watching Bella sleep," Jasper joked. I yawned after he said that.

"Yeah, well I think I have to go to sleep as well. Do you guys actually have a bed somewhere?" I asked.

"We actually have a guest room you can take," Edward stated.

"Okay cool. Just point where and I'll go." Edward pointed toward the end of the hall and motioned to make a left. I nodded my head and left everyone in the living room the stay with Bella.

I made my way towards the bedroom to get some rest. I was now both physically and emotionally drained. I opened the door and revealed a moderate sized room with a nicely made queen sized bed. The bedroom also had it's own bathroom connected to it. I closed the door and took off my dress, forgetting to ask Alice for extra clothes. I really wasn't in the mood the change clothes either way, so I laid in bed in my sports bra and underwear. The feeling of the comforter wrapping my body felt so soothing, that I instantly managed to fall asleep.

The next day, I woke up and saw an outfit folded on the night stand. I could not believe what a great sleep I had. I haven't had such a great sleep since Jacob disappeared. I knew it must have been because Jacob and I were back to normal terms temporarily to help Bella. I got up, grabbed the clothes, and made my way to the bathroom to shower. When I got out, I could smell the odor of food in the room.

"What the hell? Who's cooking?" I muttered to myself confused. I got out of the room and made my way towards the kitchen where Rosalie was cooking in the kitchen.

"You're making breakfast?" I asked confused. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Bella doesn't just drink blood, okay? And I figured you humans and dogs would want to eat something," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, do you need help?" I asked seeing her struggle a bit with pancake batter. She looked at me and sighed, "Yes. For the life of me, I can't remove the clumps from this batter," she said while giving my the pancake batter. I laughed a bit because it reminded me of when I was learning how to cook.

"Well, it's all in the wrist," I said while whipping the batter. She looked at me while I finished removing the clumps.

"I haven't done this in a very long time," she admitted.

"Yeah, but it's cool. It's the thought that counts. You want to help actually fry it now?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. We walked towards the stove where we put it in medium heat and added butter on the pan. She watched me make the first two pancakes and then she took the lead. Each wolf was 2 humans so we needed to make lots of pancakes. I left her to finish and started preparing scramble eggs to make. Rosalie and I were able to successfully make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"Looks good!" I told her. She gave me a slight smile.

"I'll serve Bella, but the dogs are your responsibility," she told me. I nodded my head yes and watched her prepare a plate for Bella.

I prepared the three plates for Leah, Seth, and Jacob. I knew Leah wouldn't come inside the house and Seth wasn't going to leave his sister outside, so I grabbed two plates and headed outside.

"Leah, Seth Breakfast!" I shouted. I waited a couple of minutes before they showed up in their human forms.

"Yum! I was starving!" Seth said happily while running towards me. I gave him his plate.

"How's Bella?" he asked.

"She's just there. No update yet," I told him. Leah finally reached me and I gave her the plate.

"Yeah, there's not much going on here. Whatever they are planning, they are really trying to hide their tracks," Leah informed.

"I bet," I frowned. Jacob showed up from the trees as well. I looked at him quickly before looking away.

"I really appreciate that you guys are doing this," I told him.

"No problem Milly. I don't believe in killing babies," Seth told me. Seth was such a good person, that sometimes I wished he would of imprinted on me.

"Hey, there's no breakfast for me?" Jacob asked coming up to us.

"Yes, it's inside," I told him.

"You already ate?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry," I informed him. He shook his head no.

"Nonsense. Let's go. We can eat breakfast together," he said while pushing me inside.

We walked towards the kitchen where Jacob's plate was already served. He grabbed another plate from the cupboard and started serving himself again.

"That's not enough food for you?" I asked while pointing at the huge plate I had made it.

"Yes it is. I'm making your plate," he said while slapping two pancakes on the plate. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the table. He put the plate in front of me and sat across from me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Very good actually," I answered.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked.

"I was outside with Leah and Seth. I slept under a tree somewhere," he told me.

"Oh, that sucks," I joked.

"Yeah. It was my favorite tree though, so it made up for it," he joked. I snorted at his cheesy joke and continued eating.

"Have you had any encounters out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, well... Embry did find me and basically warned me that they have been ordered to do anything to kill the baby," he said nonchalantly.

"Great," I answered nervously.

"Hey, it will be okay. We will figure this out," he reassured while grabbing my hand. I took a deep breath and nodded my head yes.

"We have too, or we are all screwed," I told him.

When we were done with breakfast, I went around to collect all the plates and washed them. Jacob went back outside and kept patrolling along side Seth and Leah. I saw next to Bella on the couch again.

"I guess this is a waiting game," Bella told me.

"Yeaupp. Let the games begin," I told her.


	9. Chapter 8: A New Light

**Hello my wonderful readers! So I think I have another couple of chapters before I end this series. I would like to know if you guys are interested in another Jacob/OC story, or if you're interested in something else. Please comment below if you have liked this sequel and if you have any suggestions about the ending :D Thank you for all the support!**

"So do you have any name suggestions?" I asked Bella. She puckered her lips.

"Well, Edward and I were coming up with different names, but we can't really find anything that really stuck," she told me.

"Well, as long as you don't name him Edward Jr, we're good," I snorted. Edward laughed along to that one.

"I don't really know. I thought maybe something between Charlie and Carlisle, but both names are a little too weird to fuse together," she said.

"Well then give him a completely different name. He is one of a kind," I told her.

"Well, what do you suggest?" She asked.

"I don't know. There's so many names. There's Mason, Liam, Ethen, Julius..." Bella held up her hand.

"Wait, stop. I liked that one. Julius," she said.

"Ahh, like a little king huh," I joked.

"I like that one too. It has a nice ring to it," Edward agreed.

"Yeah, and like as a cute nickname, you can call him Jules," I agreed.

"Aww, that would be so adorable," Alice agreed.

"I would love to call him Jules," Bella cooed. "Then it's settled. His name will be Julius Cullen Swan," she officiated. I looked at her weirdly.

"Eww, you kept your last name?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes I did. That's my dad's last name and I wasn't ready to let it go," she told me.

"Cullen is a cooler last name. You're killing it with the Swan," I joked. She smacked my arm.

"Ouch, is this baby giving you super strength?" I said while rubbing my arm. She laughed at me while I pouted and rubbed my arm.

After a while, I got up and went towards the backyard. I wanted to stretch out my legs and get a little change of scenery. The backyard didn't have the wedding decorations up anymore. They had set up a backyard gazebo where it had a cute little lights on the roof and inside had a couch. I laid down on the couch and relaxed a little.

"I sense you tense," I heard. I jolted up instantly.

"Don't scare me!" I told Jasper as he stood 5 feet apart from me. Even though I've been around him long enough and I usually smell like dogs to them, he kept his distance scared that he would attack me.

"Pardon, that wasn't my attention," he told me.

"It's okay. So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm doing the same as you. Taking some fresh air," he told me.

"Yeah, they say that being in nature is supposed to relax you. I don't know how much I believe that," I joked.

He laughed, "Well technically, that's supposed to be our natural habitat. We would be a lot more relaxed if we just ran around naked," he told me.

"Whoa! This conversation took another turn," I laughed.

"Well, I'm not saying to run around naked, but just take off your shoes and lay down on the grass. You'll see how calming it could be. I do it myself from time to time," he suggested.

"Okay, I'll try it." I took off my shoes and walked towards the grass and laid down. I closed my eyes allowing my ears to listen to the wind blow, the trees moving, and the birds chirping.

"See, now I sense you relaxed," he told me.

"Yeah, you had a point. I don't even want to imagine how relaxed I would feel if I was naked," I joked. Jasper laughed hard to that one.

"Well, if you do try, let me know how it works for you," he said before turning around and going back inside. I didn't move from my position.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I heard Jacob's voice after several minutes of laying down in the grass: I opened one eye and closed it again.

"I'm one with nature," I told him.

"Cool, can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure, there's plenty of grass for everyone," I told him. Jacob laid down next to me.

"How's it looking out there?" I asked.

"It's quiet, but you know what they say. The calm before the storm," he told me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that when things are quiet, that means something up," I agreed.

"Yeaupp, but let's not talk about that anymore. Let's enjoy each others presence for a while before I have to go back out there," he told me. I felt guilty that he was out there running around nonstop, while I was in the house not doing much.

"Umm, is there anything I could do to help?" I asked him. Jacob moved his head towards me and smiled.

"You're doing everything you can. That's all the help I need. Besides, I got us in this mess," he told me.

"Yeah, but I'm not really doing much. There isn't anything else I could do?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Milly, you're doing enough by just being here. If it was up to me, I would send you far away from this mess. My inner wolf doesn't like you near danger or vampires, and yet you're near both," he told me. I sighed deeply.

"Your inner wolf is possessive," I muttered.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

"Is it really?" I asked now intrigued.

"Yeah, it's basically my devil on my shoulder," he explained to me.

"Wow. I mean, you told me about the imprint and what it means, but I never really asked how it worked with your wolf. Interesting," I said.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like the real me would totally be okay with something, and then my wolf is on my shoulder yelling at me to do something," he said.

"Give me an example?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh... Well... Umm... Okay, like everytime you were hanging out with Kyle, my wolf wanted to me to pull you away from him, but I knew that it was wrong," he told me. I turned my head at him and raised my eyebrow.

"And why did your wolf want you to do that?" I asked.

"Because... it knew he liked you, and that you sorta like him," he answered. I bit my lip nervously and shook my head no.

"Let's be honest. If it wasn't for this imprint, you would probably be dating him right now," he continued. I rolled my eyes annoyingly. He was technically right. I would have probably given Kyle a chance.

"Well Jacob, don't turn this on me. If it wasn't for the imprint, you would probably still be fighting over Bella," I argued.

"I guess you're right. If it wasn't for the imprint, maybe I wouldn't have noticed you," he told me. That comment hurt my feeling to no degree. I raised my body up from the floor not wanting to talk to Jacob anymore. "No, that's not what I mean't," Jacob said grabbing my shoulder.

"It's like you get every chance you get to hurt me," I told him.

"No. Please, it came out wrong. I mean't to say, I wouldn't have noticed you because you're right about me still chasing after Bella. But, I would have noticed you eventually, and it would have probably been too late. So I'm glad the imprint made me notice it sooner than later," he said quickly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the imprint, I would have probably dated Kyle," I admitted. "But only because you wouldn't have asked me out," I continued. Jacob laughed.

"Well, technically we're soulmate. I already see how our lives would have been if we didn't imprint. You would have moved down here anyways, and I would have probably still chased after Bella. I'll give you your points for that one. Then we would have probably become the best of friends, and I would have probably looked at you like you're my little sister. Then you would have probably met Kyle, and who knows? Maybe date the rest of your high school career and maybe even after college. I would have probably realized I've been in love with you this whole time at prom, when you're leaving with Kyle. Then something will happen after college that you and Kyle just didn't work out and we will bump into each other somewhere, probably here in La Push and we would have fell in love with each other and lived happily ever after," he finished. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Wow, you really thought about that scenario huh?" I said still laughing. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I think about you a lot," he admitted embarrassed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't blame you. I'm pretty damn perfect," I joked. He put his hand on my hand that was on his shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"You have no idea how true that statement is," he told me. My heart started to race, noticing that his face was getting closer to mine.

"I should go back inside. I have to cook dinner for you guys before you starve," I told him while getting away from him. Jacob looked at me a nodded his head.

"Yeah, I should report back in," he agreed and phased. I turned around and went back in the house.

"You should have let him kissed you," Jasper told me when I walked in.

"Holy Cow! Were you spying on us? Wait... Were you manipulating our emotions?" I asked.

"Nope, no need. You guys have chemistry all by yourselves. You're just stubborn," he told me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Maybe I am, but I'm allowed to be," I told him.

"Look, you never know when it will be you guys last day on earth. I mean, you're mortal so you can die at any moment. He's supernatural, but he's always on the line of fire. You should spend all the time you have together," he reasoned.

"Maybe when this is all over, I'll think about it," I told him. I grabbed different food items from their fridge and tried to distract myself from the conversation.

"You'll thank me," he smiled before walking away.

"You'll thank me," I mocked and continued cooking.

I cooked dinner for everyone who could eat. I served Bella a plate, and went outside to give the wolves their food.

"Wow Milly, you could definitely replace Emily now," Seth joked.

"Haha, I can't afford to feed you guys," I told him. Leah grabbed her plate and sat by a nearby tree.

"I hate the stench of vampire. It ruins my appetite," she shouted from across. I gave her a thumbs up. Seth sat on the patio to eat, and Jacob didn't show up.

"He's covering for us so we can relax. He'll come after we are done," Seth said obviously reading my facial expression.

"Oh okay. Well, I'll put his plate inside. Once you guys are done, just leave it out here and I'll come pick it up later," I said while before going inside. I went towards the kitchen, putting his food inside the microwave. I grabbed my plate and sat with Bella.

After a while, I got up and picked up Bella's plate, along with Seth and Leah's that was sitting outside. Jacob hadn't passed by to eat dinner just yet. I went back into the kitchen and cleaned up all the plates. After I was done, I went into the room where I went into the bathroom and took a long shower and replayed the conversation I had with both Jasper and Jacob. I came out, slipped into some PJ's that Alice gave me and walked outside to see if Jacob had finally eaten anything. I made my way towards the microwave and saw that the plate was still there. I went outside to the backyard.

"Jacob!" I yelled out. A howl was heard from a distance. I knew that he heard me. I waited for him to appear from the shadows. Soon, he showed up dressed.

"Hey, I made you dinner but you haven't ate," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been running around, and I kinda lost track of time," he told me.

"Well, do you want me to heat it up and bring it out?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me while I eat?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and went inside.

I brought out his hot food and we took a seat on the couch that was under the gazebo.

"Nice PJ's," he said when we took a sleep.

"Yeah, they're Alice's but totally comfy," I told him.

"Are you going to bed already?" he asked.

"Yeah, after you're done, I'm going to hit the hay. I just couldn't sleep until I knew that you weren't starving," I told him.

"Well, I appreciate that," he smiled.

"It's the least I could do. You guys are sleeping outside, not even showering. Like, let me at least feed you guys," I said. My eyes felt heavy and I knew my body was swooning.

"You can lay on me if you like," Jacob said noticing that I was falling forward. I was hesitant at first, but then allowed my head to fall on his left arm. He calmly kept eating.

"You need to be strong and fed cause I don't want anything to happen to you," I yawned. He chuckled.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." I snuggled closer to him. His heat was able to immediately put me to sleep.

"Sleep tight Milly. I'm here to protect you." This was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: A Baby is Born

**New Chapter! Yay! Every time I see Debbie Hicks comment on my chapter, my left eye literally twitches. So annoying having to manually delete the review. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! :D**

It's been two days, and things have been quiet. Obviously, it's been too quiet though. We know that they have been watching us because Edward catches different voices every now and then. They were waiting for the right moment, but we couldn't understand when was the right moment for them. Half of the family was gone, you would think this would be the perfect moment. Maybe they were waiting until Bella gives birth, which would be pretty messed up. This whole situation was messed up to begin with.

It was currently midday, and I was sitting outside on the porch staring at basically nothing.

"What you thinking?" Jacob said sitting next to me.

"The meaning of life," I joked. He looked at me confused, thinking I was serious.

"Joking. I don't really care about the meaning of life," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah? I catch myself thinking about that all the time," he told me.

"There's no meaning. Life sucks and then you die," I told him. Jacob frowned at me.

"No. Life doesn't suck. Life brought you to me, it can't be that bad," he told me. I looked at him trying not to smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Your life is complete since I'm in it," I joked.

"I'm glad you accept it," he smiled at me. I chuckled while looking down. Jacob's warmth radiated from his body and I could feel it engulf me. His heat was able to soothe me.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this," I apologized.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me?" he asked.

"I know you're kinda forced to do what I say and you have to always protect me. I kind of forced you into defending Bella and breaking away from your people," I told him. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't force me to do anything. You're doing the right thing, and you made me think over my wolf nature. I naturally want to kill vampires, but Bella is not having a vampire child. She's having a half human child, just like I am half wolf. I'm on the right side of the field," he told me.

"Well, then thank you. I appreciate it," I told him.

It's like Jacob read my mind because he wrapped his arm around me and brought me into a side hug. I couldn't stop myself from burying my head in his chest. I really needed this from him.

"I'm sorry for everything," he told me.

"Yeah, I know." I told him. He didn't say anything else. We just sat there in a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to go help Bella take a bath," I told Jacob while moving my face away from his chest.

"Can you stay here for a moment more? I want to enjoy holding you for a little while longer. You won't let me later," he half joked. I laughed and looked up at him.

"You got 5 minutes and then I got to go," I told him. Looking up at him, made me get lost into eyes. It's been so long since I've allowed myself to feel this vulnerable around him. I allowed myself to be comforted by his touch and his embrace. I looked away from him, and buried my face into his chest taking in his scent. Jacob kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. After 5 minutes, I pulled myself away from him.

"Bella's waiting for me," I told him. He nodded his head in understand.

"Let's go," he said while getting up. Jacob offered his hand to help me up.

Jacob and I walked inside.

"You ready?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded my head yes. Rosalie went towards Bella to help her up. Bella stood up revealing her gigantic belly now. Her stomach was full of bruises due to the baby kicking the shit out of her.

"Man Bella. I hope you really do turn into a vampire after giving birth to this child. Your stretch marks are going to be hideous," I joked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I want to breast feed... If possible. After, then I'll turn," she stated while drinking her protein shake. Then Bella dropped her cup.

"Oh shit, I'll get it," I stated. Bella bent down as well to reach for the cup, almost instinctively.

"Bella, what are you..." I shouted. It's like everything happened in slow motion. I literally watched Bella bend down and I literally heard her spine break.

"Bella!" Edward shouted picking her up before she fell on the floor. Rosalie stood frozen not knowing what to do. I stood frozen not knowing what to do. All I could think was that Bella literally just died in an instant.

"She's not dead. Her pulse has weakened!" Edward cried.

"We need to get the baby out. If she dies, the baby dies. We need to get him out and then you will have to turn her," I shouted to Edward. He shook his head no.

"I can just turn her. I can't risk losing her," he cried holding her body. Rosalie appeared in front of Edward.

"Bella will never forgive you if you allowed her to live and her child to die," she growled at him. Edward looked up at her with anger.

"She's right, Edward. Bring her to the table. We're losing time!" I shouted. Edward looked at Bella one more time and nodded his head before getting up and rushing with Bella to Carlisle office. I looked at Jacob, I knew my face was pale. I was going to have to cut Bella open. Jacob went towards me and grabbed a hold of my hands.

"You can do this," he encouraged. His warmth surged through my body and I took a deep breath. His confidence in me gave me strength to continue.

"I have too," I said while letting go of his hands and making my way to the room. Before I closed the door to begin, a howl was heard. I looked at directly at Jacob.

"I'll go handle it," he said before running off.

I closed the door instantly and made my way towards Bella. I looked at her lifeless body on the operating table. I made my way towards the sink and quickly washed my hand and put on my gloves. I remember the steps the Carlisle told me in my head. I wasn't going to assess her to see if her water broke because there was no way that she was going to be able to push anyway. He had told me to start an IV, but I doubted I had any time for any of those procedures. I went into the fridge and took out the syringes of venom that Carlisle prepared just in case Bella died during childbirth. I went into the closet where Carlisle already had all the supplies in a cart. I rolled out the cart and ripped all the packaging from the supplies. I grabbed the towels and put it to my right. I rolled the cart next to Edward so he can hand me what I need.

"Give me the scalpel," I finally told Edward knowing that the only thing to do now was to cut her open and take out the baby. I placed a mask over my face knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. Edward handed me the scalpel and I went just above her pelvic to make the horizontal incision.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said while making the incision.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I heard Seth's Howl which meant that it was finally happening. They were ready to attack us. Pretty shitty timing for us, but this was probably the moment they were waiting for. I ran out the front door and instantly phased.

 _"What's going on?"_ I questions.

 _"They are coming! I was warned by Embry. They will get here any minute,"_ Seth answered. I can hear the fear in his voice.

 _"We need to stop them. Milly is operating on Bella and if they go into the room, they will hurt them both!"_ I told Seth.

 _"Wait, why is Milly operating on her? Carlisle never came back?"_ Leah asked.

 _"He was supposed to be back tonight, but we got into a complication,"_ I informed her while showing them the images of Bella falling and breaking her spine.

" _That's gruesome... this doesn't look good Jacob,"_ Leah told me.

 _"I know. We have to go back to the house and surround it,"_ I instructed them.

I stood in front of the house waiting for Seth and Leah to come. Alice and Jasper came outside as well.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know that howl wasn't a good thing," Alice stated. I nodded my head to her. We needed all the help we could get. Leah showed up to my left and soon Seth appeared to my right. We all took formation around the house.

Soon, we heard another howl. It was show time. My former pack came from the shadows.

 _"You don't have to do this,"_ I directed to Sam.

 _"Yes we do. We need to protect our village. You seem to forget what comes first,"_ he answered me.

 _"You're making a mistake. This child is not a danger to the village,"_ I told him again.

 _"It won't be when it's gone,"_ he growled and ran towards us.

The whole pack followed Sam's lead and ran towards us ready to attack. I growled and ran straight for Sam. Everyone else took my lead and ran towards Sam's pack to attack. I never thought that this would ever happen. I never thought I would be fighting with vampires to defend the Cullen's from my own brethren's, but I knew it in my heart that I was doing the right thing. I clashed right into Sam, biting my teeth into his neck. Sam ripped his neck from my mouth and pounced at me. Sam was a bigger wolf, but I was a better fighter. I maneuvered out of the way and managed to jump on his back, biting once again into his neck.

 _"You're being foolish!"_ Sam shouted at me as he swung his tail, causing me to be thrown against a tree.

I got back up and growled back at him. I heard a yelp to my left that I instantly recognized as Seth's. I turn to my left to see him injured by Paul. He had thrown Seth against the tree so hard that he passed out.

 _"Seth!"_ Leah yelled.

She was currently fighting Quil. She quickly smashed her head against Quil's and then grabbed him by the neck, throwing him against the tree. Paul was going straight into the Cullen's house. Leah chased after him. Sam attacked me while I was distracted watching what was going on.

 _"Leah stop Paul!"_ I shouted mentally as I kept fighting Sam.

 **Milly's P.O.V**

I cut Bella horizontally. The blood gushing made me queasy and I had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing.

"You okay Edward?" I asked knowing that if the blood was getting to me, it was definitely getting to him too.

"I'm fine," he grunted. I continued cutting deeper since Carlisle told me I had to cut through muscle before the getting to the placenta. I pulled Bella's skin up and revealed a dark red placenta.

"Is she still alive?" I asked.

"She has a faint pulse," Edward confirmed.

"Okay, I'm going to cut the placenta and get the baby out. Edward, get ready with the venom. The moment I do this, she will die. I don't know how to stitch her close, so she will bleed out," I said. Edward nodded his head in understanding. I sliced across the placenta quickly and shoved my hands in quickly grabbing the baby and pulling him out. I wrapped the baby, clamped the cord, and then cut the umbilical cord all in an instant.

"Okay Edward, Do it now!" I shouted at him. Edward grabbed the syringe and injected them straight into her heart. There was 5 syringes and he stabbed them all into her. Bella was officially dead now. I didn't even have to ask Edward to know. I heard Edward cry over Bella's body. I dried and cleaned the baby, and quickly syringed the fluid from his mouth and nose. The baby cried, which meant that he was good. I looked towards Edward where he kept biting into Bella's wrists.

"Edward..." I said feeling bad for him. I didn't know how quick the venom is supposed to work, but Bella did not look in good conditions. I wondered how the hell was the Venom supposed to piece her back together.

There was a banging at the door and my heart started to race. They were here. They were going to kill us all. I grabbed the baby and pulled him close to my body. I wasn't super natural, but I had to make the imprint work for something and I knew wolves aren't allowed to hurt imprints. Edward left Bella's side and came to the front of the door ready to defend us. Rosalie came flying through the door. I instantly recognized Paul, and he was at her throat. Rosalie tried to fight him off, but he was not budging. Edward ran towards him to get him off Rosalie. I went towards the corner, trying to protect to the baby from all the noise. Paul growled and attacked Edward. I tried to look around the room for an exit, but it was no use. There wasn't even a window for me to jump from. Paul bit into Edward and threw him so hard that he went through the wall and into the next room. I gulped as Paul came towards us.

"Paul, you don't have to do this. It's a baby, it's not a killer," I cried. The baby was snugged into my arms. Paul bared his teeth at me.

"If you want this baby, you're going to have to kill me," I spat at him. Paul kept growling at me. I looked at Paul intensely. The only way he was going to rip this baby from my arms would be if he killed me. Paul and I had a 15 second stare off when all of the sudden, Paul was thrown towards the cabinets. I looked up and saw Leah.

"Oh thank goodness," I cried. Leah looked at me, nodded her head, and attacked Paul. Leah had managed to push Paul into the other room and then towards the backyard.

Rosalie got up and ran towards me.

"What do we do?" I asked holding the baby tightly.

"You have to stay with him. They won't do anything to you," Rosalie told me.

"Yes, but I can't just sand here with the baby. The fighting won't stop," I yelled. Edward appeared in the room.

"Take the baby to Charlie," Edward told me.

"Charlie? What the heck am I going to say? 'Hey Charlie, Bella is dead but here is her vampire baby?'" I shouted.

"If the baby stays with Charlie, they won't attack. Then we will figure out what to do next," he told me.

"But I will have to explain everything..." Edward nodded his head in agreement. I looked down at baby Julius. He was snuggling his head on my chest. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you guys will need to make a clear pathway for me," I told Edward.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett have arrived. They are outside trying to keep the pack from coming in. You run, Rosalie and I will cover you," he explained to me. I gulped in fear. I wasn't the fastest runner and I would have to be careful that I don't trip with anything and hurt the baby.

"I trust you," Edward finally told me.

"Yes, let's do this," I finally agreed knowing that this was now or never.

I ran towards the front door and made a run for it. The Cullen's fought against the pack. I couldn't focus on anyone in particular because they were all fighting hard and fast against each other. The only thing you heard was the sound of clashes, and wolf yelps. The urge to find Jacob in this mess was strong, but I was afraid to look back because I knew that if I distracted myself, I would put the babies life in danger. I kept looking forward and ran as fast as my feet would allow me to go. Both Rosalie and Edward stayed by myself as I ran past the fight and into the woods. Rosalie was the first to stay behind and fight off whoever was chasing us. Getting closer to Charlie's house, Edward had to stay behind.

"Someone's near. You get to Charlie," Edward told me. I didn't even acknowledge him. I was focused on the finish line. My legs were in terrible pain from running such a far distance, and I was drenched in sweat. I finally made it to the house, and ran towards the front door knocking on it like a mad man.

"Chief Swan!" I yelled and kept knocking.

"What's going on?" he said while ripping the door opened. I must have looked like I just committed a murder because I had blood all over me and I was holding a baby.

"I can...explain...everything," I wheezed.

"Should I call your mother?" he asked horrified.

"No... this is Bella's baby... please, he's in danger," I wheezed.

"Bella's baby? She wasn't pregnant. Bella isn't even here!" he shouted.

"Please... Vampires and Wolves exist... they hate each other... and this baby is half vampire," I said trying to catch my breath. After those words came out of my mouth, I knew he probably thought I lost it.

"I don't know who's child this is, but I'll have to take you down to the station," he said not believing a word I said.

"Chief, it's Bella's. I know it is hard to understand, but the baby is in danger!" I told him. He shook his head no and then his eyes opened up in fear.

"Milly, go inside. There is a giant wolf outside," he told me. I went inside the house and turned around to see who had made it to Charlie's house.

"I'll go get my gun," he said while turning to reach for his rifle that was by the door. I took a good look at the wolf and realized it was Jacob's chocolate brown fur.

"Wait, no!" I shouted at Charlie. "That's Jacob!" I shouted. Charlie looked at me as if I was deranged.

"You really need to go see a psychiatrist," he told me. Jacob shifted from a wolf back to himself instantly.

"No, don't shoot. She's telling the truth!" he yelled. Charlie instantly turned back to look at a butt naked Jacob. If I wasn't holding a baby and dying from an asthma attack, I would have enjoyed the view a little better.

"Wait, did you... the wolf... Jacob... baby?" Charlie passed out after that.

 **Please Remember to Review~**


	11. Chapter 10: Charlie Knows Everything

**Enjoy this next Chapter! 3 Remember to review!**

Charlie was on laying on the couch completely knocked out. I held baby Julian close to my body and stared at Charlie.

"Do you think I killed him?" I asked Jacob.

"No... he's alive," Jacob told me.

I paced around the living room bouncing around the baby.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Jacob asked.

"No, he's actually soothing me more than I am soothing him," I answered. I was calming my own nerves by bouncing him around.

Charlie started groaning, and both Jacob and I rushed to his side.

"I had the craziest dream," Charlie groaned. Charlie had yet to opened his eyes. "I had this dream that Bella had a baby," he said while opening his eyes and looking straight at me holding a baby.

"Oh," he groaned.

"Nonono Charlie. We can't have you fainting again. You need to know what's going on," Jacob told Charlie while putting his hand behind Charlies back so he didn't fall back on to the couch.

"How is this possible? Where's Bella?" He asked frantically.

"She's... busy right now. But this is Bella's baby and we need your help," Jacob told Charlie. I felt like I had a lump in my throat and could not get myself to explain the situation to Charlie.

"My help? So Bella is in trouble!" He said getting angry.

"Her child is in trouble," I finally croaked. I bent down towards Charlie and showed him the baby.

"Bella named him Julius. Julius needs his grandpa right now. There are things in this world that cannot be fully explained, but I think you need to show Billy that this child is not a danger to anyone," I explained.

Charlie looked at the baby and his face softened instantly.

"He has Bella's eyes. I don't understand at all. Why would this child be a danger?" he asked.

"You know why Charlie. I told you," I stated. Charlie looked away from the baby and up to Jacob. His eyes opened up.

"This baby doesn't turn into you, does he?" Charlie asked.

Jacob snorted, "he wishes." I punched Jacob in the arm.

"He's... you know... half... vampire," I struggled to say.

Charlie looked at me and the baby. I didn't know how he would react. Would he run scared? Would he try to kill him as well?

"Can I hold him?" he asked. I felt a possessive pull towards the baby, but I knew I had to let him hold the baby. I hesitantly gave him the baby. Charlie wrapped his arms around him and held the baby close.

"Hey buddy, I'm your grandpa," he told him. The baby was calm and didn't cry.

"You're a good boy, huh?" he asked and smiled at the baby. I smiled knowing that he wasn't scared of the baby.

"Has he eaten?" Charlie asked. I shook my head no.

"What does he eat?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Well, I don't actually know," I answered truthfully. Charlie nodded his head.

"Okay. Well, can't Bella... breastfeed him... or something..." Charlie asked uncomfortably.

"She's out of commission at the moment Charlie. She had to do something," Jacob told him.

Charlie looked at the baby.

"Okay, let's go find an experienced woman for this job," Charlie said while getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to go find Sue. She should know what babies eat," he said. My eyes opened wide.

"That's not a good idea," I warned him.

"Well, it's better then allowing him to starve to death," he said.

"Charlie, he's not allow to come to La Push," Jacob clarified. Charlie looked at us dumbfounded.

"Then they will have to come to us," he said while walking towards the kitchen. Jacob and I followed Charlie closely. Charlie picked up the phone and put it on his ear.

"Dial your house number, would you?" Charlie said frustrated. Jacob quickly followed his instructions and dialed the number. Jacob and I stood close watching Charlie in action.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Charlie said over the phone. Billy must have said something funny cause Charlie bursted out laughing.

"Man Billy, I think I got you beat. Is Sue around?" he asked. Charlie stayed quiet as Billy answered on the other side.

"Why don't you guys come over and bring some baby formula, huh? Wait until I show you what I got," Charlie said. I looked up at Jacob and he looked down at me and shrugged his shoulder.

"No, you heard me correctly. Baby formula," Charlie said more serious.

"Alright, see you here buddy," he said and hung up the phone.

"Now we wait," he said while walking back in to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Charlie did not want to let go of Julius.

I sat on the table and started rubbing my temples.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, don't think so," I answered. Jacob came behind me and massaged my shoulders.

"Relax," he told me.

"How are you so calm? Your father is coming!" I shouted quietly.

"My dad is wise. He is not a hot head like me... or Sam. He would know what to do," he said confidently. I took a deep breath in.

"I don't know Jacob. I have 1,000 things on my mind. I'm thinking about how we left Bella's dead body laying on a table. How we left everyone fighting with each other. How we just showed Charlie how you can turn to a wolf," I whispered harshly. Jacob kept massaging me, making my worries fade with every squeeze.

Jacob didn't say anything else. He stopped massaging me and sat on the chair in front of me. I played with my nails nervously as we waited. Jacob took my hands into his hands and gently stroked the top of my hands with his thumbs. We sat there for a good 30 minutes. We didn't move, and Jacob stayed there comforting me. I could hear Charlie in the living room playing with the baby.

"Well, at least the baby hasn't tried to eat him," Jacob joked. I covered my mouth from laughing.

"That's not funny," I snorted.

"Got you laughing though," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, there was a knocking on the door. My heart started racing.

"I'll get it," Jacob shouted as he got up from the table and ran to the living room. I slowly got up and made my way to the living room as well. I sat nervously on the couch.

"Hey Dad..." I heard Jacob say. He sounded uncomfortable. There was silence between them two. I knew that Billy was not comfortable.

"Hey son," Billy finally said. I saw Jacob move out of the way to allow Billy to come inside. Billy came inside and looked at me. I bit my lip nervously. Sue followed behind him with bags.

"Charlie, what is going on?" She asked. Billy didn't say anything to Charlie. He just rolled close to the couch, but maintaining his distance.

"Well Sue, apparently I have a grandson and Jacob can turn into a wolf," Charlie answered nonchalantly. Jacob scratched his head nervously while looking towards his dad.

"Jacob, what did you do?" Billy asked.

"It's my fault Billy," I said instantly.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked. Sue went into the kitchen with the bags to prepare the milk. Charlie got up and followed Sue. I got up and crouched down to Billy's level.

"Bella became pregnant with erm... Edward's baby. She gave birth to said child and Sam found out about it and tried to kill the baby. The Cullen's fought them off while I grabbed the baby and ran over here. I figured they wouldn't come over here to rip the baby from Charlie's arm and I figured you would be more willing to hear us out if we are in a less hectic environment," I whispered to him.

"This baby is half vampire Milly. It can destroy us. I've heard of legends of baby vampires destroying villages!" Billy whispered harshly.

"Full vampire babies Billy. This baby is half vampire, but he's good. I can tell Billy. I've been with this baby and Charlie has too. He hasn't tried to eat us, bite us, or even smell us," I insisted.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," Billy finally said.

"I need you too..." I started to say.

"Ahh, he likes the milk," Charlie said while walking in with the baby. Baby Julius was drinking from the bottle with no issues.

"See, he likes the milk," I emphasized. Billy, Sue, and even Jacob was looking at the baby dumbfounded. I was surprised myself that he was drinking milk, after only wanting blood in Bella's stomach. Billy looked up at me and nodded his head in understanding. After a while, Sue grabbed the baby and burped him.

"So are you finally going to let me in to what's going on?" Charlie asked Billy.

"Charlie, I figured it was best for you not to know every single detail about what's going on in La Push. Yes, Jacob can turn into a wolf and so do many others in our tribe. This is something that happens to our children with vampires are near. It's their gene wanting to protect the tribe," Billy told him.

"Vampires as in..." Charlie asked.

"You already know the answer to that," Billy answered. Charlie nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you want a beer?" he responded.

"I was wondering when you were going to offer me one!" Billy chuckled at him. Charlie got up and went back into the kitchen. Sue once again got up and followed Charlie.

"We need to have a meeting," Billy told us. We nodded our head.

"When will we have this meeting?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as possible. Can you go outside and phase? Let them know to meet us back at Sue's place," Billy told Jacob. Jacob scratched his head nervously and chuckled.

"I can't communicate with Sam anymore," he told him. Billy raised his eyes.

"I sorta left the pack and started a new one with Leah and Seth," He responded. Billy face went from surprised to joy.

"You are the alpha Jacob! I'm glad to see you taking control. Even if it is involving protecting vampires. You follow your instinct and it will always lead you to do the right thing," Billy applauded.

"Well actually, my instinct was to get angry and violent but Milly opened my eyes to the reality of it," he told his dad. Billy looked over to me and smiled.

"And that's why the spirits have chose her as your imprint," he said. I felt my heart feel warm and I liked it when he called me Jacob's imprint.

Charlie came back with two beers, but this time Sue was holding the baby.

"He reminds me of Seth when he was a baby," Sue cooed. I knew the baby had won her over. Charlie handed Billy a beer and they sat in silence when drinking it.

After a while, Sue decided to leave to get the baby proper clothes and some diapers since I came over here with nothing. I had the baby wrapped up in a little burrito and held him closely. Jacob sat by my side watching me.

"Who knew you had such motherly instincts," he joked.

"Yeah, who knew. I feel like he's practically mine," I told Jacob.

"Good thing I'm not the jealous type," Jacob joked. I couldn't help but snort at his comment.

"But you are the jealous type," I answered. Jacob didn't have anything else to say after that. The baby started crying again and I went into the kitchen to make him another bottle. Sue had bought pre made formula so all I had to do was slap a nipple to the bottle. I came back to the living room and fed the baby.

"Aww, It's okay cutey. I got your milk," I cooed while putting the bottle into his mouth. The baby instantly stopped crying and sucked happily. I brought my face closer to the baby, taking in his perfect little features. He raised his hands and touched my face. Instantly, I was brought back to the scene where Bella laid on the table. I watched myself pull the baby out and wrap him up. I could feel the baby's emotion go from shocked, scared, to feeling totally safe in my arm.

The baby stopped touching my face, and I couldn't help but gasp when I came back to reality.

"What happened?" Jacob asked concerned.

"That was amazing!" I sighed.

"What was?" he asked.

"He touched my face and I literally saw his point of view of things. I could feel what he feels, and see what he sees," I explained. Jacob put his face close the baby, but he wouldn't touch him.

"I want to see," he said.

"Maybe you're overwhelming him," I told him.

"May I see?" Billy asked while coming towards us. I passed the baby to him and he cradled him. Billy put his face close to him, and the baby instantly touched his face.

We looked at Billy as Julius touched his face. After a couple of minutes, Billy sighed.

"That's incredible! I watched as Paul tried to attack you, and you stood your ground. I could feel how safe he felt and how much he trusted you," Billy said. "This baby is not evil. He has good intentions," Billy finished. I couldn't help, but smile.

"I knew it," I said while grabbing Julius and cradling him in my arm.

"You hear that little buddy. You're going to be alright," I said while putting him to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Bella is Back

**Happy Holidays! I apologize for my absence, I've been drowning in work and school. I finally got some vacation time from both so please enjoy this new chapter! Remember, I always appreciate feedback.**

After a while, Billy and Sue started to get prepared to leave.

"We will call a meeting tonight about this. I need you to stay safe," Billy told me.

"Okay. You think that will resolve this issue?" I asked concerned.

"Of course. We were built to protect people from dangerous vampires, not to freely kill whoever we please," Billy reassured.

"I know they all have good intentions. Everyone is just worried of something they do not know," I defended.

"Exactly. What are you planning on doing tonight?" Billy asked looking towards Jacob.

"Leah and Seth told me that everyone retreated. I will be taking Milly back to the Cullens and hopefully meet with everyone at the meeting," Jacob answered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you want me to drive you guys down to the Cullen's?" Charlie asked. I looked at him nervously. I did not want to get him anymore involved.

"There's no need. I think they are pulling up," Jacob stated.

I ran towards the door and saw Alice coming out of her car. I quickly opened the door and ran outside towards her.

"Alice, you're okay!" I said while giving her a hug. She returned the hug back.

"Everyone is safe. No one got badly hurt. How's the baby?" she asked.

"He's perfectly fine and human," I told her. She gave a big sigh of relief.

Jacob came out of the house and looked at Alice. She waved at him casually.

"We spoke to Billy and they are going to claim the baby as nonthreatening so that Sam and the rest of the pack won't go after him," I explained. Alice broke into a big smile.

"That's great! Do you want to get going?" She asked. I nodded my head and turned around to go back in the house.

"Alright, I'm going back to the Cullen's house," I told Jacob. He gave me a half smile. I walked towards the sleeping baby and picked him up.

"Hows Bella?" Charlie asked me concerned.

"Alice says she good. She's recovering," I lied. Charlie believed me.

"When will I be able to see him again?" he asked.

"Soon. Remember, you are grandpa," I told him. Charlie smiled at the fact that he was now a grandpa. I walked over to Billy and gave him a big hug.

"Stay safe," he told me. I gave a hug to Sue and walked out with Julius. Jacob followed me out.

"I'm going to find Sam and try to reason with him now that he got his anger out on the Cullen's," Jacob told me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Find me when everything is handled," I finally told Jacob while getting in the car with Alice. Alice took a good look at Jacob before going into the car with me.

"No car seat?" I joked.

"Well, I didn't think that I'll have to be driving his cute butt anytime soon," Alice joked back.

Once we were on our way back to their house, I asked about how everyone was truly doing.

"After you left, Carlisle and the others arrived. Once they saw that they were out numbered, they left," she explained.

"And Bella?" I asked remembering her cold dead body after I ran out of the house.

"We cleaned her up, but she has not awoken yet. With all the damage her body went through, Carlisle says its normal for her to take a couple days," Alice stated. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I released a big sigh.

"As long as she wakes up," I whispered.

"She will. Carlisle has been monitoring her and he says that she is def healing," she reassured. I nodded my head.

After a while, we arrived at the familiar home. From the outside, the home looked like a peaceful place. You couldn't even tell a fight just happened there. Alice parked outside and we made our way up to the house. Alice opened the house and walked in. Rosalie immediately showed up next to me.

"Where's the baby?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Obviously in my arms," I told her. Rosalie looked at me pissed and then her facial expression softened when she realized I was actually holding the baby.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. I nodded my head yes and transferred her the baby.

"Who's a cute little baby Julius?" she cooed as she walked away with the baby.

I walked towards where I last left Bella. Jasper and Esme were sitting on the couch.

"Milly, how are you dear?" Esme asked me.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked.

"We're here cleaning up and fixing the house before Bella wakes up," She told me.

I looked towards my left where all the guys were fixing the walls that were destroyed by the wolves.

"I'm so sorry this happened," I told Esme.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You helped save baby Julius and we are all fine. That is a victory in my book," she said warmly.

"Can I see Bella?" I asked her. Esme smiled at me.

"Of course you can. You probably have a gruesome idea about how Bella is looking, but she looks peaceful."

I got up and followed Esme into the room where she once laid when she went into labor. The medical room was cleaned with no sight of blood anywhere. I don't know why I thought they would keep this room like that. I walked towards Bella where she was laying on a bed with a blue dress on. She was very pale and still, but she was already looking eeringly beautiful.

"Wow, she really is transforming," I said catching my breath.

"Yes, it won't be too long until she wakes up. I give it two more days," she told me.

"Milly, you're here," I heard Edwards voice behind me. I turned around to face him.

"In the flesh," I said trying to be funny but it just came out forced.

"Where's Julius?" he asked.

"He is completely fine with Rosalie, and I also have some good news," I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Billy saw the child and deemed him as a non threat. He ordered a council meeting stat so that everyone is aware that this child should not be harmed," I told him.

I heard Esme gasped.

"That is wonderful news!" She said. I smiled at her.

"It is. You don't have to worry about the wolves anymore. Jacob went back there now to make sure everyone knows their place. He'll be back soon once everything has been settled," I said looking back at Edward.

Edwards face did not change. I guess it took him a while to realize what I told him and then he gave me a big smile.

"That is the best news I have gotten in a while," he chuckled. I smiled back at him.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Starving," I answered.

Esme left leaving Edward and I alone.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay here until Bella wakes up, if that is cool with you of course," I said hoping I wasn't overstaying my welcome.

"You're not overstaying your welcome. You're more than glad to stay here until Bella wakes up. I'm pretty sure she will like that. The only thing I must warn you is that she might not be able to control her blood lust," he warned me.

"She probably won't like me. Remember, I smell like dog," I shrugged.

"Even though that is true. Her blood lust might be so uncontrolled that she won't care," he said.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Bella won't attack me," I said. "As crazy as that sounds, I trust her to not eat me," I said with more confident. He smiled at me.

"I think you're right but I'll have protective measures just in case," he said.

"I hope she wakes up soon though. This break will be almost over and then I have to be school. I still have to finish high school, ya'know," I joked.

"Yeah you do. We don't need another high school drop out on the census," he joked back.

"Pfft please, you guys have gone to high school so many times that you guys can boost the census all by yourselves," I snorted.

Edward chuckled at that at that.

"Well, let me accompany you to the kitchen. Are you sure you trust Esme cooking?" he asked.

"Look, at this point I'll eat a dead horse. No lie. I'll cover my nose and go for it," I told him. He twisted his face.

"Even I wouldn't eat a dead horse," he said.

"Just cause I don't have taste, doesn't mean I cannot cook," Esme said defending herself.

"Yeah, you're right. You have had plenty of centuries to get it right," Edward teased.

"We will let Milly be the judge of that," she said while putting a plate of rice, chicken, and beans in front of me.

I took bite of the meal, not caring at this point how it tasted. I just needed food in me, but to my surprise, it was delicious.

"Not bad at all!" I said excitedly digging into the food. Esme smiled from ear to ear.

"See," she smirked at Edward.

"You don't have to lie," he told me.

"Shut it Edward. Read my mind. This is great!" I said still eating ferociously. He laughed.

"Yeah, she really likes it," he admitted to Esme.

After dinner, I excused myself to their bathroom and took a shower. I was sweaty and gross from past events. I came out in some PJs that Alice laid down on the bed. I could hear baby Julius fusing in the living room. Rosalie was trying to calm him down.

"Here, let me try," I told her. Rosalie looked at me with an annoying face, but finally allowed me to carry the baby.

I grabbed baby Julius and held him close to my body. The baby instantly stopped crying and buried his face into my arms.

"Aww, he's sleepy," I said cooing at the baby.

"Yeah, and he really likes you," Edward said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"He has to like me. I literally brought him into the world," I joked. Edward actually chuckled at that one.

"Yes, but he feels safe and content in your arms," he explained.

"Aww, I love it. Feel safe baby Julius. I won't let any big bad wolf hurt you," I cooed.

"Was that meant for me?" Jacob's voice rang. I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"Well, if the shoes fits...," I joked. "So anyways, what happened back home?" I said switching the conversation fast.

"Everything went relatively well. Sam is not too happy, but he has to answer to the council. My dad claimed that the child isn't a danger to anyone, but he is still not allowed to come to La Push," he told me.

"I figured. It doesn't matter. I'll come over here to babysit. Their house is cooler," I said looking at baby Julius.

"Jacob, this is wonderful news," Edward said with relief.

"Yeah, how's Bella?" he asked.

"She's better. She will wake up soon," Edward told him. I saw Jacob's jaw clench. I knew he didn't want her to come back as a vampire.

"I'm going to wait here until she wakes up," I told Jacob.

"Is that safe for you?" He asked me, but I knew the question was for Edward.

"It's not. That's why I was going to ask you to stay too. She won't be too tempted to attack if she smells dog on her," he said.

"If you stay, I'm staying," Jacob told me firmly.

"That's fine by me," I said while walking away to the kitchen. Baby Julius was trying to find a nipple, and I do not have any food in mines.

 **2 Days Later**

"She's waking up. I can sense her!" Jasper said.

Edward got up and went into the room. We stayed outside in the living room. We didn't want to overwhelm her. Jacob held me close and I held Julius closer. We didn't know how Bella was going to react to either me or the baby since he was half human. The plan was to bolt out of there as fast as possible with Jacob if Bella ends up being blood thirsty. It seemed like an eternity before the room door opened and Bella walked out.

Bella was gorgeous! She was attractive before, but now all her features were enhanced. Her hair was thick, long and dark brown. Her skin was like porcelain white making her lips a pinker shade and her eyelashes darker. She was thin, but seemed fit. Her eyes was red though. She looked around the room and carefully scanned everyone faces.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About 4 days," Edward answered her.

"Where's Julius?" She asked franticly.

"I have him Bella. He's perfectly fine," he answered. She looked at me and swallowed hard.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Will you be able to control your thirst?" Carlisle asked eyeing her carefully.

"I can. I just really want to see him," she said. I carefully walked towards her and handed her the baby. Bella's touch was ice cold, just like everyone else.

"Hi baby," she said tearing up. The baby cooed at him.

"He's happy to finally see you," Edward said.

"I am so happy to be here too," she said kissing his cheek. I walked back towards Jacob.

"Thank you all for this," she said tearing up.

"No no! No emotional crap! Let's go outside and test your new vampire skills!" Emmett told her. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, technically I'm stronger than you right?" She joked.

"Let's test it out!" He said running out.

Bella walked towards me and handed me Julius.

"I know he's been safe with you. I can feel it. I'm going to go outside now and show Emmett who's the boss. This will certainly be my favorite part about turning into a vampire," she said and then chased after him.

"Bella is still Bella," Jacob said with relief.

"Yeah she is," I said while following the crowd outside to see Bella actually beat Emmett.


End file.
